


LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD

by SoldadodelBL21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Deutsch | German, Eintracht, Financial Issues, Football | Soccer, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Married Levi/Erwin Smith, References to Drugs, Romance, Secret Relationship, Top Erwin Smith, Top Reiner Braun, Violence, eruri - Freeform, frankfurt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldadodelBL21/pseuds/SoldadodelBL21
Summary: Levi dejó atrás al ser que era, vive angustiado, ansioso, deprimido y sin ningún tipo de expectativa, pero tiene a alguien a su lado y a su manera esté conforme, aunque esté viviendo una pesadilla.Erwin entrará a su vida para cambiar el rumbo de los hilos hasta convertirse en su apoyo más importante y quien le hará ver que ser feliz implica apelar siempre a ser libre, porque no tener libertad es como estar muerto..
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. ANTES DE EMPEZAR

Ando hot con el tema ERURI desde que leí un fanfic que me volvió a encender la llama por esta pareja, y la verdad es que ya me puse a escribir un montón de cosas sobre ellos, pero lo que más, este pequeño fic, de otros tantos que tenía, decidí publicarlo pa que no se me pierda, aunque bueno, la plataforma luego se pone media random, aún así lo quiero subir XD.

De hecho, al principio quería escribir bajo este mismo concepto con otros personajes, más bien un “lectora y x personaje”, pero me estaba costando trabajo y mi cerebro me dijo “Oye, qué tal si mejor lo hacemos ERURI?” y yo de, “¡Si, si, obviamente!, y las ideas fluyeron.

Aparte de Levi y Erwin, metí algún que otro personaje de SNK pero trataré de no abordar mucho de ellos, a excepción de otros dos.

Algo que me pasó, es que no quería meterle mucho angst y cuando menos lo noté ya estaba lleno de él, aunque no de forma exagerada y no es tan denso, lo siento por eso, lo bueno es que no es mucho y que va a solucionarse, También tiene un poquito de drama.

Probablemente este sea un poco largo, ya tengo el boceto de varios capítulos y aún me quedan ideas que desarrollar. Cambié un poco la personalidad de los personajes, pero no mucho, solo lo hice porque hay momentos en que la situación lo amerita, pero en esencia, ahí están.

Sinceramente, mi escritura no es muy buena, pero trato de que se entienda al menos y no sea muy aburrido leerme, tampoco me gusta sobre saturar las cosas y aún no se escribir cosas tan complejas, así que hay muchos clichés jaja, pero bueno, a mi me encantan, aparte que necesito sacarme las ideas de mi cabeza o me estreso, así que disculpas anticipadas por mi pésima redacción, ojalá que nadie se confunda con mis weas.

<>

Les agradezco infinitamente a los que lleguen a leer esto, siempre me ha costado publicar porque no soy muy abierta, pero últimamente ando de vibras cambiantes y pues bueno, aquí está. Disfruten


	2. PRÓLOGO

Levi Ackerman es un chico de 27 años de edad, creció ante muchas dificultades, pues de pequeño perdió a sus padres. Fue criado por su tío Kenny, del cual dejó de saber cuando tenía 17 años. A partir de ese momento tuvo que dedicarse a trabajar para poder subsistir, por supuesto dejó de estudiar, lo cual no le permitió tener más oportunidades de empleos pagados decentemente y más visión de la vida. Era extremadamente precavido a la hora de conocer personas y no le gustaba hablar demasiado con otros, era alguien solitario.

En una época en la que trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante famoso, conoció a una persona que se convirtió poco a poco en alguien importante para él, eventualmente se enamoró, pues él le demostraba que podía ser una persona amada. En el encontró a una persona en la que podía apoyarse en todos los aspectos y podía confiar ciegamente en que jamás le haría daño. Era su apoyo moral, emocional, físico, y a veces económico. 

Sam Smith se llama su novio, es hijo de un banquero muy famoso, rico y respetado en Alemania, para ser precisos en Frankfurt, centro financiero europeo. Por supuesto que era heredero de toda la fortuna de su padre. Era un chico guapo, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, alto, elegante, amable, sencillo y de buen corazón, pero sobre todo con Levi. Desde el primer día que lo vio, quedó deslumbrado con ese hombre de figura pequeña y de facciones un tanto toscas, pero bellas. 

Cuando cumplieron un año como pareja, Sam le pidió a Levi irse a vivir juntos, Levi pensaba que era la oportunidad para poder alcanzar una vida satisfactoria y feliz con el hombre que amaba, así que no dudó en mudarse con él. Se fueron a una casa linda, a las afueras de la ciudad, Levi decidió que seguiría trabajando, además, Sam lo motivó a continuar con sus estudios, claro que él sería su máximo apoyo. Todo pintaba de maravilla para la pareja, pero entonces, las cosas se tornaron demasiado distintas, sobre todo para Levi. 

Dentro de los primeros seis meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo, Levi regresó para terminar sus estudios de preparatoria. Como era de esperarse, siendo una persona solitaria no tenía amigos en la escuela, por lo que terminando sus clases siempre iba a casa y así sucesivamente. Le fue regalado un celular por parte de Sam para que estuvieran bien comunicados, le compró un montón de ropa nueva y si no fuera porque Levi se rehusó, tendría también un automóvil. 

Tenían una vida sexual muy activa, Levi no se quejaba sobre ello aunque resultaba agotador, pues la escuela y el trabajo gastaban casi toda su energía, pero Sam era demasiado demandante en ese sentido, con el tiempo eso se volvió un problema, o mejor dicho “EL PROBLEMA” 

El comportamiento de Sam cambió gradualmente, no sabe en qué momento, pero Levi perdió al hombre lindo y amoroso que conoció y en vez de ello sólo quedaba un hombre posesivo y dominante con lo que su novio pudiera entregarle. Básicamente Levi se convirtió en una pieza de uso diario para él.

Un día Sam comenzó a darle drogas afrodisíacas a Levi, siempre lo tomaba desprevenido y al principio no podía darse cuenta en qué momento ocurría porque quedaba fuera de sí. Lo diferente de esta droga era que inicialmente te ponía a dormir alrededor de unos 30 min antes de causar sus efectos habituales, ya que permitía que la persona despertara con una energía endemoniada y con demasiado deseo sexual. Esto se convirtió en un hábito de Sam, sin importar lo que Levi rogara por dejar de usarlas, pues su cuerpo resentía todo el esfuerzo al día siguiente, pero amaba a Sam, lo amaba con toda su alma, y por él, era capaz de todo, aún perjudicando su salud, además le remordia la conciencia por el hecho de recibir demasiado apoyo por parte de él. 

Levi también cambió, de un momento a otro se perdió a si mismo. Ya no era la misma persona de carácter fuerte e indomable de antes, se convirtió en alguien pasivo y dependiente de su pareja.

A raíz de que Sam se convirtió en una bestia sexual, también solía salir con otras mujeres, incluso a veces llegaban a su casa cuando Levi estaba dormido por la droga, claro, esperarlo 30 min eran un fastidio.

Como era de esperarse, Levi se dio cuenta, la primera vez sintió que iba a morir, sintió como el aire le faltaba, unas náuseas tremendas y demasiado dolor en el pecho, intentó dejar a Sam, pero no pudo, tampoco logró persuadirlo para que dejara de herirlo así. 

_—"¿Porqué la persona que lo amaba puede tranquilamente tener sexo con otras personas?"_

_—"¿Porqué puede tocar a otras personas sin ningún remordimiento?"_

_—"¿Porqué cuando le reclamé me dijo que no exagerara y que no me ponga exigente?"_

_—"¿Desde cuando el sexo es lo mas importante en una relación?"_

_—"¿Por qué su cuerpo no era resistente y no era capaz de satisfacer los deseos de su pareja?"_

_—"¿A caso es mi culpa?"_

_—“Jajajaja pero claro, claro que soy el culpable”_

_—“No soy suficiente para él”_

_—“Lo amo, lo entiendo, se lo debo”_

_—“Pero...duele”_

_— “Duele muchísimo”_

  
  


A pesar de ello, Levi pensó que solo tenía que aguantar, que su amor era mas fuerte y que el podría resistir toda esa agonía si al final del día, con quien estaba era con él, con quien dormía era con él, ERA LA PERSONA CON QUIEN QUERÍA PASAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA. 

Y no era todo, cuando Levi comenzó a tener amigos, Sam inmediatamente le prohibió verlos, básicamente lo encerró en casa, sin ver a nadie, solo podía ir a la escuela y nada más. 

_—“¿Dónde había quedado aquel hombre amable y amoroso que conoció?_

_— ¿Todo era un engaño?_

_— ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?_

_—Ni siquiera conozco a su familia_

  
  
  


Y así, han pasado dos años. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia, casi no he publicado, así que pues se nota que soy re novata. Ojalá que les guste. Tengo bocetos de otras cosas que se me ocurrieron y las estaré subiendo conforme termine mis historias. Gracias nuevamente :)


	3. CÁPÍTULO 1

_— Amor, ¿ya estás listo?_

_—Uhm, sí Sam, podemos irnos_

_—Wow, te ves precioso, Levi. Dame la mano, vayamos al auto._

_—Si, si, no sé porque tenemos que ir a ese evento_

_—Ya lo discutimos bebé, esta vez mi padre tuvo que salir de emergencia a arreglar otros asunto, así que yo estoy a cargo de todo_

_—En fin, es un fastidio._

Sam y Levi se dirigían a un evento relevante en la ciudad al que acudían todo tipo de banqueros, desde pequeños hasta los más importantes de Frankfurt, así que había que construir y afianzar relaciones, por supuesto el hijo de uno de los más ricos tenía que estar presente.

_— ¿Sam Smith?_

_— Hola Sr Reiss, ¿Cómo está?_

_— Oh muy bien, ¿Y usted? me alegra que haya venido_

_—Me encuentro excelente, muchas gracias — dijo Sam ofreciendo una agradable sonrisa_

_— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Cuéntame como va todo, el negocio familiar, la novia..._

_— El negocio va bien, estamos pensando mi padre y yo firmar una alianza con otro banco el siguiente año, pues según nuestros asesores, se prevé una ligera crisis, así que tenemos que estar preparados y.... en cuanto a lo otro me temo que por ahora no estoy interesado en ello, aún quiero trabajar mucho y hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de eso._

_— Por supuesto, lo entiendo joven Smith, pero la vida se pasa muy rápido, ¿Sabe?. Aun así, cuando llegue el momento, siempre recuerda que mi pequeña hija, Historia, está disponible, es un buen partido — Decía emocionado el sr Reiss_

_— "Claro, quién no querría hacer relaciones con los Smith" — pensó Levi para sus adentros_

_— Vaya, me halaga el ofrecimiento, por su puesto su hija es preciosa, y con muchas cualidades, siempre lo tendré presente._

_— Bien bien, no le quito mas su tiempo sr Smith, piénselo, yo le puedo organizar una cita cuando usted quiera, oh, por cierto ¿Quién es el joven que le acompaña? — volteando a ver a Levi_

_—Ah, el es mi asistente personal, siempre va conmigo a todos lados. — dijo Sam mientras acercaba a Levi hacia él_

_— Mucho gusto, soy Levi Ackerman — dijo Levi extendiendo la mano_

_— ¡El placer es mío jovencito!. Bueno joven Smith, joven Ackerman, los dejo, disfruten de la reunión_

_— Gracias —asintieron los muchachos._

No tardaron en encontrar un lugar en el cual acomodarse, mientras tomaban un poco de vino. Levi comenzó una conversación

_—Así que soy tu asistente personal_

_—Levi, basta, no empieces, tú sabes perfectamente cual es mi posición en estas circunstancias._

_— Ah sí, lo sé, solo que es molesto_

_— Pues guárdate la molestia y confórmate con tenerme en tu cama todos los días._

_— ¿Creés que se trata de eso?_

_— Basta Levi, aquí no me jodas, no te muevas de este lugar ¿si?, tengo que seguir hablando con estas personas. Te veo en un rato, dulzura —Sam acarició suave y sutilmente la mano de Levi ofreciendo una sonrisa._

_— Si, ya, adiós._

A Levi no le quedó más remedio que esperar, no conocía a nadie, por lo que se tornó jodidamente insoportable, y lo peor es que ni siquiera llevó su celular.

_—Vaya joda, odio este maldito lugar, debí quedarme en casa._

Levi pidió a un mesero una copa de vino, al menos habría que entretenerse con algo. Y de ahí vino otra, y otra, y otra más, hasta que se sintió mareado. En un momento del día, notó como una mujer se colgaba del brazo de Sam, con mucha furia no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente era una de esas hijas molestas de banqueros con quien querían casarlo y por supuesto, era casi obvio que Sam ya se había acostado con algunas de ellas.

_— ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero marcharme ya de este pútrido lugar!_

_Casi cegado por el alcohol, vio voltear a Sam, y este en un acto de "bondad", se despidió de las señoritas y fue hacia Levi._

_— Mi vida, ¡Mírate nada más! Abusaste del vino y apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?_

_— Si, me quiero ir ya —Levi dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas._

_Sam jaló a Levi hacia unos arbustos cercanos_

_—Por supuesto, bebé, ya nos vamos —dijo mientras acariciaba la cintura de su pareja,— Ya quiero llegar a casa, cuando lloras, me dan muchas ganas de cogerte —susurró al oído de Levi._

_— No quiero que me hagas nada hoy idiota, ten piedad y déjame ir a dormir. . — decía mientras forcejeaba para soltarse._

_— ¡Amor, eres la cosa más tierna del mundo! — Expresó Sam con una risilla casi burlesca._

Entonces, comenzó a sonar su teléfono celular

_—Si, ¿Diga? Ah, ¿Qué tal? ... ¿Cómo?, ¿Mi molesto hermano va a regresar al país?._

_¿Cuando? Ah...bien...si, está bien. ¿Mi padre ya lo sabe?...bien, avíseme entonces la fecha en cuando pueda, quiero estar lo mas lejos de el como sea posible, pues como de costumbre y el solo nos pone en vergüenza. Chao — Cuelga el teléfono._

_—Ah! ¡Que reverenda mierda! Con que mi hermanito va a volver a casa_

_—¿Tienes un hermano? Ni eso sabía_

_— Si, tengo uno, pero es una basura, es un absoluto fastidio, así que no vale la pena ni mencionarlo_

_—Vaya, aún así, es tu familia, ¿No?, ya quisiera yo tener aunque sea un hermano_

_—Créeme Levi, con hermanos como ese es mejor no tener nada, afortunadamente para mi, el no heredará nada y cuando tome posesión de todo lo mandaré al demonio por completo._

_—Como sea, necesito llegar a casa, me siento muy mal_

_—Oh si, vámonos mi amor, te llevaré a descansar._

Por alguna razón, esta vez Sam tuvo "compasión" de Levi, quien se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto de vuelta y simplemente lo subió a su habitación en brazos para dejarlo descansar. El haberlo acompañado todo el día era suficiente para compensar su parte de sexo del día de hoy. Claro, él no se quedaría sin hacerlo y llamó a dos amigas suyas para pasar la noche. Puso llave a la habitación de Levi y se fue a la habitación del frente.

De ese modo, Levi no pudo hacer mucho, pues cuando comenzó a escuchar toda la sonoridad despreciable que lo despertó, intentó salir a descargar su furia, sin embargo lo único que le quedó al darse cuenta que era inútil querer salir, fue acomodarse en un rincón de la habitación para llorar desconsoladamente y esperar a que todas esas personas se fueran de la que pensaba, era su casa. 

Así, cuando Sam terminó, entró en silencio a la habitación y se metió a las cobijas para sentir el calor de esa persona que lo amaba, que desgraciadamente lo amaba con locura, como para aguantar tal sufrimiento, Levi sintió como era abrazado por la espalda, soportando toda la puta noche un olor desconocido que lo asqueaba, porque no hubo ni una pizca de decencia de tomar un baño o por lo menos cambiarse de ropa. 

>>Continuará. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, apenas vamos empezando, sorry por ocupar a Sam Smith, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y dije "¿Para qué me complico?"( Si no lo ubican, es un cantante, por cierto tiene una voz extraordinaria). 
> 
> ==> Muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima.


	4. CAPITULO 2

Levi llevaba un buen tiempo de haber dejado la escuela, ya que Sam, le decía, no tenía necesidad, pues cuando se casaran, él solo tendría que quedarse en casa para disfrutar "cómodamente" y vivir para él. 

Ese día había pasado toda la tarde leyendo, se escuchaba a través de la pared como entraba y salía gente, los zapatos en los pasillos y las voces que hablaban de dinero. Era tan aburrido que Levi se limitaba a poner la más mínima atención a ello. 

Lo único que llegó a escuchar, fue a dos sujetos diciendo que una persona “ya estaba en el aeropuerto”. Acto seguido, Sam gritó con mucha frustración: 

_—¡Oh mierda!, ¿Porqué ese idiota decidió llegar aquí?, ¿Qué no podría llegar a la casa de mi padre? ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿A qué hora llega ese pedazo de inútil?_

_— Señor Sam, hablé con él hace unos momentos, según el cálculo, estaría llegando durante la noche_

_— Ah puta madre, sabe que lo detesto, ¡Lo hace a propósito! ¡Le encanta joderme!_

Se oyeron unos pasos más cerca, y luego, la puerta se abrió

_— Mi amor, Levi, ¿Qué estás haciendo, ah?_

_—Solo estoy leyendo_

_—Ven aquí, estoy frustrado —_ Le decía a Levi mientras lo levantaba del pequeño sillón y lo atraía hacia él. _—Abrázame, mi vida, no puedo entender como todos aquí se pasan por alto mi existencia, son tan malos conmigo, mi maldito hermano hechó todo a perder.—_ dijo Sam con suma frustración

_—Tch, yo no lo hago, lo sabes_

_—Lo sé, lo sé, no sé qué haría sin tí, necesito tu aroma cerca de mi Levi —_ Dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello _—Eres tan pequeño y delicado, adoro poder cubrirte completamente con mi cuerpo._

Sam se apresuró a sacar de un cajón cercano al sillón una dosis nueva, al ver esto Levi inmediatamente quiso alejarse. 

_—Sam, por favor, te lo suplico ¡No lo hagas, no lo necesito ahora!, ¡Estoy bien así, hagámoslo!._

_—No Levi, estoy tan estresado que tengo mucho que sacar, me temo que no serás suficiente, además ya llamé a alguien._

_—¡Sam!, ¡Sam! ¡ será diferente esta vez, por lo que más quieras, ya no puedo! —_ Sollozaba Levi 

_—Levi, deja de quejarte, ¿si? , es un maldito piquete, nada más._

Fue inútil, una jeringa entró en su brazo y sus súplicas no sirvieron de nada, vió a Sam alejarse y salir de la habitación, en unos cuantos instantes Levi se desmayó sobre el suelo. 

<<===============>>  
  


Pasado un rato, arribó a la casa de Sam un automóvil, de él descendió un hombre muy alto, rubio, bastante relajado en su aspecto y alegre, muy guapo. Fue recibido por la mayordomo de la casa, el cual lo llevó a la entrada y pidió conducirse desde ahí.

_—¡He vuelto a casa!¡ Holaaaa Sam!_

Nada

_—¡Soy yo!, ¡Regresé!. ¡Extrañe tanto volver!_

Nada

_— ¿Hola? ¿No hay nadie en la casa? Vaya recibimiento. Ah, lo olvidaba, a nadie le importa en esta familia si yo volvía o no._

Erwin Smith, el hermano mayor de la familia, por más extraño que parezca, lo era, aunque no era quien heredaría el puesto y fortuna de su padre, volvía después de muchos años de haber vivido en Italia.

Como era de esperarse, el viaje le causó mucho cansancio, por lo que decidió ir directamente a descansar, así que se dispuso a subir al segundo piso para entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa. Por coincidencia, al abrir cierta habitación, para su sorpresa, se encontró a una persona en el suelo, inconsciente. 

_—¡Oh cielos!, ¿Qué pasó aquí? —_ Dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Levi

_—Oye, despierta, ¿Estás bien?_

Ninguna reacción

_—Hey, reacciona. ¿Por qué rayos ésta persona está aquí?_

_—Ngh…_

_—Eso es, vamos. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_—ugh_

_Mierda_

_Ah_

_Aaaaah_

_¡Por favor, ayúdame!_

_—Dime, ¿Te duele algo? ¡Dios, tu cuerpo está ardiendo!_

_—¡Ayudame!_

_Ah_

_Ah_

_Ngh_

_— Buscaré a un médico—_ Dijo Erwin mientras colocaba a Levi en la cama _—Espérame aquí, volveré con un poco de agua._

— _¡No!, ¡No te vayas!_ —Levi detuvo a Erwin abrazándose a su espalda — _Alíviame esto, ¡Por favor!, Mi cuerpo, ¡Quema!._

Levi no dejaba de jadear, Erwin encontraba esto demasiado extraño. 

— _Lo sé, por eso, debo llamar a un médico para que te revise_

— _¡No entiendes!, no es eso, ¡Alíviame, de otra forma!_

Erwin no entendía lo que este chico quería decirle, escuchaba su agonía, jadeando y respirando agitadamente, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Levi lo soltó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa como podía 

— _Vamos, ¡Tómame ahora, hazme tuyo!_

_—¿QUÉ?_

Erwin estaba sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar, sentía que el alma iba a salir de su cuerpo. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Un nuevo cap, muchas gracias por leer.


	5. CAPÍTULO 3

Erwin pasmado, observaba como la persona que tenía enfrente terminaba de sacarse la ropa interior, para quedar completamente desnudo, su aspecto era terrible, lucía como un completo animal en celo, frustrado y desesperado. 

_ —Oye, tranquilo, ¿Cómo te llamas?  _

_—Soy Levi … ah…., ¡Deja de preguntar idioteces! …ah, ven, aquí, tómame...n_ _gh_. —Decía Levi mientras señalaba cierta parte de su cuerpo con la mano. 

_—Levi, hey, no podemos hacer esto, ¿Entiendes? no puedes hacerte esto, y yo tampoco puedo tratarte así_ — miraba a Levi con mucha pena

_—¡No sabes nada!, ¡Es que no hay otra forma!. Además, ¡Esto es espantoso, ya no me quiero sentir así!, ¡Siento que voy a morir si no me ayudan!_ — Gritó Levi entre sollozos. 

Levi cayó en la cama, jadeaba más intensamente, lloraba de dolor, de deseo. Erwin lo miró una última vez, esa cara extremadamente lasciva poco a poco comenzaba a seducirlo. Levi nuevamente se levantó para jalar a Erwin por el cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo. 

_ — Basta, ¿Qué haces?  _

_ —Yo, ngh, te necesito, ayúdame por favor...ngh _

Levi, que había logrado quitar el cinturón y bajar sus pantalones, sacó el pene de Erwin y se lo llevó a la boca, dejando a Erwin con un gesto de terror, para él era algo nuevo, ver a un hombre lamiendo y succionando su miembro de esa manera tan desesperada, casi como si quisiera arrancarlo. 

Leví se lo sacó de su boca un momento:

_— Es grande, y está muy duro_ — expresó con una sonrisa llena de perversión

La respiración de Erwin empezaba a sincronizarse junto a la de Levi, sentía su cara muy caliente, no sabía qué hacer, si continuar y detenerse. Más que nada algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a dolerle. 

Apartó un poco a Levi y lo sostuvo del rostro: 

_— Hey, dime, ¿Porqué estás así?, ¿Quién te hizo esto?_ —Le decía mientras acariciaba el rostro y le quitaba el pelo pegado a su cara por tanto sudor. 

_—El, él lo hizo_ — entre lágrimas contestó Levi. 

Un segundo después Levi atrajo los labios de Erwin con los suyos y comenzó a besarlo con mucha fuerza, Erwin no daba crédito a esto, pero había asumido que era inútil tratar de seguir razonando con este chico, y que su comportamiento era producto de algo y alguien, que lo abandonó en esas condiciones, por lo que poco a poco empezó a suavizar el cuerpo y dejarse llevar por el movimiento de Levi, hasta tomar el control. 

Ambos, pegaron mas sus cuerpos y comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente, Levi se aferraba al cuello de Erwin mientras el pasaba sus manos por su espalda y bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales, comenzó a masajear fuertemente. 

Tomó a Levi y con cuidado lo recostó en la cama, se quitó la camisa y para la sorpresa de Levi, el rubio tenía un abdomen espléndido, así que no dudó en usar sus manos para llegar a él. Pronto Erwin se puso sobre Levi y comenzó a besar su pecho, sus pezones, su cuello y nuevamente asaltó sus labios, el más pequeño comenzaba a jadear de forma más intensa

_—Levi —_ susurró Erwin en su oído

_ — Ah _

_ Ngh _

_ ¿Sí?  _

_— No seré brusco contigo, ¿Escuchas?, seré lo más suave y gentil. Dime, si sientes que te estoy lastimando_ — Le dijo Erwin a Levi, con una sonrisa compasiva. 

_—Entiendo, lo...agradezco, pe..ro si lle...llegas a ser muy rudo, yo resis...tiré, así que… no te conteng...gas_ — respondió Levi con voz cortada. 

Erwin siguió besando apasionadamente a Levi, hasta llegar a su pene, comenzó a chuparlo, primero lento y después suave, a decir verdad estaba un tanto nervioso, pues nunca había hecho una felación y temía que Levi no se sintiera bien con eso

_ — ¿Te gusta esto, Levi? _

_ — Lo haces bien, grandote, tu lengua me está volviendo loco, así, sigue, hazlo mucho más fuerte, créeme, soy pequeño pero no me vas a romper tan fácil. _

Erwin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sutil: _— Me adivinaste el pensamiento, realmente temo lastimarte, tu cuerpo es pequeño, y delicado_ —dijo mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos. 

Eso hizo que Levi se estremeciera y sintiera escalofríos — _Vamos grandulón, ¿No ves que aún no paro de llorar? Mi cuerpo pide a gritos que lo sacudas de placer, ¡Quiero ese enorme pene tuyo dentro de mi trasero!_

Erwin escuchaba por primera vez a alguien rogarle con tanto desespero el ser penetrado, su lado salvaje comenzaba a despertar por esas palabras, su cara ardía y su pene cada vez estaba mas duro

_— Revisa en el cajón de esa mesa, ahí encontrarás lubricante y condones, tómalos y úsalos en mi_ —decía eso mientras abría sus piernas. 

El rubio ya no lo soportó, las provocaciones de Levi eran demasiado descaradas, nuevamente tocó todo ese pequeño cuerpo, hizo una pausa, tomó lubricante entre sus dedos e introdujo uno en el ano de Levi haciendo que este emitiera un fuerte gemido, estaba tan caliente que no tardó mucho en meter un segundo y comenzar a moverlos. El chapoteo sonorizaba toda la habitación, y hacía que ambos hombres desearan conectarse mediante su sexo. 

_ — ¡Mételo por favor! _

_ ¡Penétrame ya!  _

Erwin tomó uno de los condones y lo colocó en su pene, se acerco a Levi, que impaciente lo miraba

_ —¡Ya !,  ¡Hazme tuyo!  _

_— ¡Ah, Levi, eres terriblemente obsceno, me encantas!_ —Mientras gemía esas palabras, Erwin tomó las piernas de Levi, las abrió, y de una estocada lo penetró, a lo que el pelinegro respondió con un fuerte gemido, pues las oleadas de placer lo estaban haciendo colapsar. 

_— Muévete…¡Muévete!_ —Levi por inercia se empezó a mover solo al ver que Erwin no lo hacía _—¡Te dije que no me vas a lastimar!, ¡Date prisa, acábame!_

Erwin comenzó a moverse, su pene estaba siendo absorbido en su totalidad por el culo de Levi, esto hacía que Erwin no se pudiera contener demasiado y comenzó a hacerlo con más rudeza. 

_ — Levi...ah...ah…. ¡Dios mío!, ¡Eres increíble, quiero destrozarte! _

_ — ¡Solo hazlo, que tu pene acabe conmigo allá adentro … ¡Si!...¡Así! … Ah...Ah...Ngh …Oh si, ¡Mas fuerte!  _

Erwin no paró de moverse, cada vez era más rápido, más fuerte, la habitación era inundada por los obscenos ruidos de sus bocas y por el choque de sus partes íntimas. Levi sentía como cada vez el pene que lo invadía se sentía más hinchado, era sacudido por fuertes oleadas placenteras desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza, en cada embestida sentía como si estuviera muriendo. 

_ — ¡Mierda, grandulón, vas a matarme si sigues así! …ah...ah….ah  _

_ — ¡OH, SI!  _

_ — ¡ VOY A MORIR!  _

En unos segundos, ambos sintieron fuertes espasmos por todo el cuerpo y expulsaron el semen de sus penes, respiraban agitadamente, aliviados después de ese vaivén de emociones e insoportables ganas de acabar el uno con el otro. Levi no podía pedir más, ahora incluso seguía llorando, pero porque ésta misteriosa persona había aliviado el dolor que provocaba el afrodisiaco en su cuerpo, casi al punto de que poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormido, no sin antes decir sus últimas palabras: 

_ — Grandulón, hey, antes de que caiga dormido, dime tu nombre _

El rubio sonrió tiernamente para él, y acariciando una mejilla dijo: — _Erwin, mi nombre es Erwin._

_— Erwin … vaya, Gracias Erwin_ — dijo mientras dibujaba una débil sonrisa — _Perdona por no despedirte como se debe, pero, realmente supiste cómo acabar conmigo_

_— ¿De verdad? Oh, vaya, jajajajajaja… No pienses en cosas insignificantes, descansa tranquilamente_ — Dijo suavemente Erwin, mientras abrazaba a Levi y besaba su frente. Levi entonces cerró sus ojos para perderse en el limbo de los sueños. 

  
  


Erwin, menos aturdido, cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, apenas había pasado algunas horas en su país, y se encontró con el escenario más bizarro posible, en la casa de su hermano. Acababa de tener sexo con alguien que no conocía y que además era un chico.

_ — ¡Dios! _

Se apresuró a limpiar adecuadamente a Levi, buscó una pijama y se la puso, lo depositó con cuidado en la cama y lo cobijó correctamente.

_ — Te hubiera querido bañar también, pero no tengo ni puta idea de a qué hora podría aparecerse mi hermano, y no se que tipo de relación tengan, no nos llevamos nada bien, así que por lo pronto, así te quedas, pequeño. _

  
  


Dejó la habitación exactamente como estaba, se llevó el condón sucio en los pantalones y salió rápidamente para tomar el equipaje e irse de esa casa, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con su hermano y con ese chico. Se dirigió a un hotel, tomó una ducha y fue a la cama, así pensativo, por todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y porqué Levi se encontraba en ese estado. Después habría tiempo para conocer esos detalles estaba tan cansado por el viaje y esa sesión intensa de sexo, que paulatinamente fue quedándose profundamente dormido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Me dio tiempo colgar una actualización más. Muchas gracias si sigues aquí. :)


	6. CAPÍTULO 4

Sam no escatimó en lo escandalosa que fue esa noche, cuando la chica que llamó llegó a su casa, le planteó que era mejor idea salir y tomar unas copas con un grupo de amigos y después, lo que se diera. No acostumbraba a salir demasiado, pues tenía que cuidar su imagen, además, dejó a Levi y en cualquier momento podía despertar. Al principio se negó, pero gracias a los encantos de su amiga, no tardó en decirle que sí.

Así, la noche transcurrió en un bar que estaba cerca de ahí, bebieron en demasía y ocasionaron un gran alboroto en el lugar, ya que dos de las personas presentes tenían un conflicto y al calor de las copas salieron a relucir. Sam ya estaba bastante estresado, se supone que tras el asunto de su hermano esa noche iba a pasarla muy bien, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, además olvidó completamente todo, para cuando recordó el cómo dejó a Levi y encima, que no le puso llave a la puerta de la habitación, si el salía quien sabe que clase de locuras podría haber hecho, ya pasaban las tres de la mañana, y seguramente su hermano ya había pasado por su casa por lo que se dispuso a regresar rápidamente, pensando en el terrible estado en el que encontraría a su novio, y en lo que pasaría si Erwin llegaba a verlo.

_— ¡Ah, que estúpido soy!, debí escuchar a Levi y no debí llamar a esta zorra, ¡maldita sea!—_ Sam tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del bar

_—Sam, ¿A dónde vas, cariño?_

_— A casa, ¿A donde más?_

_— Sorry bebé, no sabía que estos idiotas se pondrían así_

_—Si, ya, ya, no importa, me voy_

_—Yo también, ¿Me llevas contigo?_

_— No, toma un taxi, no me fastidies más la noche_

Cuando Sam llegó a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue entrar en su habitación y para su sorpresa, Levi estaba en su cama, dormido.

_— ¿Levi, estás dormido, corazón?_

_— …_

_— Mi amor, oye… ¡hey!_

_—…._

_— Entonces, ¿Solo se durmió? que extraño. ¿Significa entonces que el efecto desaparece? En fin._

Después de volver a cobijar a Levi, Sam fue en busca de su hermano, buscó por toda la casa, pero fue inútil, no estaba.

_—¿A caso este idiota no llegó? ¿Qué diablos le pasa, porque no avisa al menos?_

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUTO DÍA DE MIERDA!_

_— ¡Bueno, no me interesa lo que haga ese hijo de perra, si no viene es mucho mejor para mí!_

Ya era demasiado para Sam, había soportado un día caótico, su único alivio era que al parecer, Levi no sufrió mucho mientras él no estaba, por lo que tomó una ducha y se fue acostar, besó a Levi en la frente y lo abrazó, así, hasta que lo venció el sueño.

<<====================>>

Levi despertó recién cuando se veían los primeros rayos de sol, dándose cuenta de que estaba empijamado y al lado de Sam, curiosamente se sentía mejor que otras mañanas, como si no hubiese sido una noche habitual con su pareja. Se levantó cuidando no despertarlo y se dirigió al baño, se comenzó a cepillar los dientes y de repente su cerebro sintió un chispazo.

_— Espera, es que no fue una noche habitual con Sam. ¡Mierda!_

Levi comenzó a desfallecer ahí mismo, las piernas se le doblaron un poco y comenzó a llorar.

_— ¡No, mierda¡ ¿Qué hice dios santo? ¿Qué pasó?_

_¿Porqué?_

_¿Que mierdas hice con quién?_

_¡Esto es estúpido!_

_¡Eso es, debo estar loco, esas malditas drogas me están haciendo ver alucinaciones!_

Levi respiraba agitadamente, sus pensamientos lo inundaron de una angustia tremenda y se apresuró a quitarse la ropa. Afortunadamente no quedó una sola marca en su piel.

_— ¿Para qué me reviso?, ¡Obviamente todo es producto de mi imaginación!_

Así, nervioso, regresó nuevamente a la cama, otra vez estaba agotado. Se envolvió en los brazos de Sam pensando para si mismo que el no había traicionado a su novio, el nunca haría una cosa como esas, jamás se rebajaría a ser una basura.

<<=============>>

Sam se había levantado y fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Minutos más tarde su mayordomo, que ya estaba de servicio, lo notó por lo que se acercó a saludar.

_— Amo Sam, buenos días, veo que está cocinando._

_— Buenos días, si, así es, hoy no iré a la oficina por lo que tengo tiempo para varias cosas hoy._

_— Me alegra oír eso amo, me retiro a realizar mis actividades_. — hizo una reverencia.

_— Espera…_

_— Si, dígame._

_— Erwin, ¿Qué pasó con el?, ¿No llegó anoche?_

_— Ah si, el joven llegó poco después de que usted salió, como es su hermano no tuve problemas en que se instalara el solo, así que me retiré a descansar._

_— Eso es extraño, porque revisé la casa cuando llegué y no encontré ni sus luces._

_— Probablemente a no encontrarlo a usted, el se retiró. Discúlpeme por no poner atención._

_— Ese es el menor de mis problemas_

_— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, amo?_

_— No, en nada, puedes irte._

_— Está bien amo, con su permiso._

_— " Eso tiene sentido, además, Levi estaba dormido para entonces, no creo que ese idiota se haya puesto a revisar habitación por habitación" — pensó Sam_

<<===========>>

Sam subió a la habitación, colocó la bandeja con los alimentos en una mesa para despertar a Levi.

_— Levi, amor. Desayunemos ¿Si? Vamos, traje el desayuno a la cama, estaré contigo todo este día._

Levi se levantó de a poco y observó el semblante radiante de Sam, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Abrió sus ojos muy grandes y sonrió a Sam

_— ¿De verdad, pasarás tu día conmigo?_

_— Es real Levi, enserio lo dije_

_— Oh cielos_ — Levi se lanzó a los brazos de Sam, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas y besando furtivamente la boca de su pareja.

_— Vamos, Levi, apresurémonos. Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo hiciste ayer? ¿Qué pasó con el efecto de las drogas?_

_¿Acaso pasó solo? Cuando llegué ya estabas en tu cama e incluso con la pijama puesta._

Era lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento, Levi casi escupe el café que había comenzado a tomar, y reflejó en su rostro un gesto de temor.

_— ¿Levi?_

_— …_

_— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?_

_— ¿Qué? ¡No es nada, de verdad! —_ Expresó exaltado Levi _, — Yo… yo… solo… solo me masturbé...mmmuchas veces._

_— Levi …_

_— Perdóname, Sam._

_—¿Qué dices Levi, perdonarte? Jajajajaja, mi amor. Ven aquí._

_— No tuve alternativa Sam, lo siento en verdad_ — tartamudeaba Levi.

_— Basta mi vida, no te disculpes. El único idiota soy yo… ¡De solo pensar en lo que sufriste anoche, en serio, solo un imbécil como yo haría estas cosas, cielo! ¡Perdóname tu a mi Levi!_

_— No es tan malo, Sam. Te lo juro, probablemente después de unas cuantas veces logré tranquilizarme_

_— Yo no quiero volver a hacerte eso Levi, en un futuro dejaré de hacerle caso a otras personas_ — Le dijo mientras besaba su frente.

Lo que Levi menos quería es que insistiera con el tema, así que le dio la menos importancia posible para que Sam lo olvidara rápidamente. De repente, el celular del susodicho sonó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Disfruten, muchas gracias por continuar la lectura. :)


	7. CAPÍTULO 5

_— Ah, rayos. Levi, continúa, no me tardo nada._

_ —”Me salvo ese maldito teléfono”  _

_ — ¿Quién habla?, ¡Ah, eres tú maldito fastidioso!. ¿Por qué demonios dices que vas a llegar aquí y luego simplemente te vas? ¿Sabes el día de mierda que tuve ayer?, ¡Y todo esto es tu culpa, estúpido hermano!  _

Del otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchaban risas y una voz un tanto animada. — _Me fui porque no encontré a nadie hermano, relájate ¿Quieres?._

_ — ¡Erwin maldita sea!, ¿Te encanta darnos problemas verdad?, si es para eso, ¡Mejor te digo que regreses a Italia y no jodas más! _

  
  


Al escuchar el nombre de Erwin, Levi se puso pálido y derramó un poco de café, porque justamente acababa de recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Entonces, la persona que le ayudó ayer es nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Sam, y lo peor es que muy probablemente se encontrarán otra vez, ahora se enteraba que ese sujeto y él terminarían siendo familia. 

_ —¿Qué haré?, si Sam se entera, tengo miedo, ¡No quiero que me deje!, no por un noche así, ¡mierda!, ¡Porqué ese idiota tenía que llegar justo en ese momento! ¡No había peor día en el que Sam decidiera largarse!  _

Pero no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba, Sam terminó su llamada. 

_ — Lo siento cariño, pero tendremos que levantarnos. Ve a ducharte, recibiremos hoy la visita de Erwin, mi hermano.  _

_ —¿Es necesario que yo lo conozca? _

_ —Por supuesto que si —  _ besó a Levi  _ — eres mi novio, quiero presumirte ante mi idiota y detestable hermano _

_ — ¿Es de verdad tan terrible? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes como para que lo odies tanto? _

— _Aaaaah_ — suspiró, — _no sé ni por donde empezar, bueno, se atrevió a retar a nuestro padre. El señorito quiso llevar un camino distinto y se rehusó a hacer lo que mi padre quería para nosotros, fue un duro golpe para todos. Y más porque todo mundo amaba a mi hermanito, era el orgullo de la familia, nunca nos dimos cuenta en qué momento se desvió tanto._

_ —Sam, enserio quiero entender, pero no puedo. ¿En dónde está lo malo?  _

_ —Levi, Levi. Obviamente no tienes ni idea. La familias importantes como la mía se rigen por la imagen, la educación, los modales. Todo el mundo habla de nosotros y nos van a juzgar si damos un solo paso en falso. Que alguien de la familia rechazara la empresa familiar nos tuvo en boca de medio país por mucho tiempo. Además ese sin vergüenza nunca se cuidó, dejaba verse en cualquier situación, es demasiado relajado y parece que no le interesa lo que digan los demás, a decir verdad, es odioso tratar con alguien así.  _

— _“Sigo sin entender”_ — pensó Leví— _Está bien Sam, descuida, seré cauteloso con ese sujeto._

Y si, Levi tenía que ser cauteloso y evitarlo lo mayor posible, pero no era por lo que Sam le dijo, sino porque no sabría como reaccionar después de lo que sucedió, de lo desvergonzado que fue. Además, estaba asustado, ¿Qué tal si Erwin lo delataba para echarle a perder las cosas? De por si no tenían una buena relación, decirle a su hermanito que anoche tuvo una sesión de sexo intensa con su novio sería algo con lo que podría destruirlo y hacerlo pasar un mal rato, no solo a Sam, sino a el mismo, y por partida doble, pues tendría que enfrentar incluso que su pareja lo mande al diablo y lo abandone. Levi se estaba hundiendo en esos pensamientos. 

  
  


_ — ¿Qué es eso?  _

_ — Es ropa nueva, quiero que la estrenes _

_ — Sam, idiota, vamos a recibir a tu hermano, no vamos a ningún evento con algún rey ¿Para que nos arreglamos tanto para una persona que no te agrada?  _

_ — Pues por eso mismo bebé, porque lo odio, quiero que vea que no merece ningún tipo de confianza como para informalidades, es como cualquier otra persona que no es igual a nosotros.  _

_ — Demonios Sam, que quisquilloso.  _

_ — Cállate ya, ¿Quieres?. apresúrate a vestir.  _

_ — Si, si, ya.  _

  
  


Desde que despertó, en lo único que había pensado Erwin era en lo que pasó con Levi, una persona que bajo los efectos de quien sabe qué, se había comportado como un animal salvaje rogando por sexo. Tenía curiosidad por saber si su hermano tan diligente y vocero de la buena moral y disciplina tendría este tipo de tratos con las personas. Quería conocer qué es lo que le quiso decir Levi con “él me dejó así”, quería saber si ese “él” era Sam. si eso pasaba, sería aterrador, pero el caso es que ese chico parecía perturbado, mucho, si eso tenía que ver con su hermano tenía que detenerlo, una cosa es que a él lo tratara como basura, pero hacerle daño a terceros solo por que puede era demasiado bajo y más si se trata de su pareja.

Decidió visitar a su hermano, verlo después de tantos años pasó a segundo plano porque de hecho, ahora mismo lo más importante era pedirle una disculpa a Levi, se sentía culpable de lo que le hizo en ese estado, si bien Levi lo provocó demasiado, no era excusa para ese comportamiento, pues no estaba en sus cabales, también quería saber cómo estaba y si lo había metido en problemas a causa de lo ocurrido. Se bañó rápidamente y se puso en camino a la casa de su hermano. 

  
  


<<============>>

  
  
  


_ — Hermanito, ábreme, estoy llegando.  _

_— ¡Idiota! ¿Para qué me hablas al celular?, Sabes que el mayordomo saldrá a recibirte_

_ — Jajajajaja, Sam eres un amargado, han pasado muchos años y aún así no quieres recibirme. ¿Qué pasa contigo ah?, Parece que envejeciste 10 años jajajajaja _

_ — No es necesario hacerlo, y no, no me gustaría verte, para serte sincero, ojalá no hubieras regre…  _

Erwin colgó el teléfono

_ — ¡imbécil!  _

  
  


_ — Señor Sam, su invitado llegó _

_— Gracias, que pase a la sala, Levi, bajemos._

  
  


Levi trago duro, le empezaba a faltar el aire y sudaba frío, Pocas veces en su vida había tenido este tipo de sentimiento, quería llorar, escapar de ahí. No sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde

_ — Bien, vamos.  _

  
  


_ Erwin estaba de pie mirando hacía el jardín, nervioso y expectante, cuando vió a dos personas bajando por unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Era su hermano y a su lado, una figura que reconocía bien a pesar de haberla visto una sola vez en su vida, venían tomados de la mano, cosa que hizo que Erwin abriera bastante los ojos. Sam lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Llega un nuevo cap!
> 
> ==> Estoy mirando nuevamente la serie de Supernatural y ando en la séptima temporada ( la veo porque otra vez me entró el hype del Destiel) y me dio risa porque uno de los tantos nombres que tuvo Sam para pasar desapercibido fue "Sam Smith" y yo de wtf? jajaja, justo editando este capítulo. 
> 
> ==> Que disfruten la lectura.


	8. CAPITULO 6

_ — ¿Qué te hizo venir, ah?, ¿Vas a casarte?, ¿Ya te quedaste sin dinero?.  _

_ — ¡Hermanito, Sam!, ¡También me da gusto verte! _

_ — No me digas, ¿Quieres recuperar tu puesto en la familia?  _

_ — Wowowow alto, ¡Basta!, ¿Qué es ese bombardeo de preguntas?  _

_ — Entonces, dime, rápido, ¿Que quieres?  _

_ — ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Nada en específico, solo tenía ganas de ver a mi familia, de ver mi ciudad nuevamente, ¿Eso es raro?  _

_ — Erwin, claro que es raro, a ti nunca te ha importado la familia _

_ — Deja el drama Sam, claro que me importan, pero por lo visto, aún están muy enojados conmigo.  _

Erwin jamás quitó la sonrisa de la cara, Sam estaba bastante irritado y Levi, bueno… Levi se había quedado pasmado ante la escena, tanto que por un momento se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones. 

_— Oye, idiota, mira esto._ — Sam jaló bruscamente a Levi y lo paró enfrente de él. _— ¿qué te parece?, ¿No es lindo?_

_ — ¿Qué?  _

_— ¿Cómo que qué?, ¿Tanto te impresionó? Es mi novio, llevamos viviendo algunos años juntos, dime, ¿no es hermoso?_ — dijo mientras abrazaba a Levi por atrás y tomaba su rostro con una mano. 

Erwin quedó como estatua, Levi estaba muy sonrojado y bajó la cabeza. 

_ — No bajes la cabeza Levi _

Erwin seguía sin saber qué decir

_ —¿No dices nada, tanto te impresionó?  _

_— “¿Qué rayos?, ¿Acaso me lo está presumiendo como un trofeo?”_ —Erwin tenía ganas de que ese pensamiento no quedará ahí pero no conocía la situación y no quería perjudicar a Levi, así que detuvo sus ganas.

_—Hola, soy Erwin —_ dijo extendiendo su mano, una cálida y amable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Levi comenzó a hiperventilar. 

_ — Levi, ¿Te sientes bien? te pusiste muy pálido _

Levi sintió sus piernas débiles y se dejó caer

_ — ¡Levi!, ¿Dime que te pasa? _

Una vez más, Levi comenzó a llorar, lo invadió completamente la ansiedad y volvió el estómago ahí mismo de tanto estrés. Erwin cambió su semblante por completo a uno de preocupación, sabía que algo no andaba bien, ¿Acaso su hermano estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas, o algo mucho peor?, tan solo ver el rostro de Levi así de angustiado le provocaba mucho miedo por lo que estuviese pasando en esa casa. 

El rubio se movió y ya traía en sus manos un vaso con agua, se acercó y le dió a Levi un poco para que se tranquilizara, pero lo rechazó bruscamente

Levi solo decía “lo siento, lo siento, lo siento” al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían de manera sucia por toda su cara. Un sentimiento terrible invadió a Erwin y el pecho se le apretujaba, nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. 

_— Lo siento, quizá sea porque no está acostumbrado a tratar con desconocidos —_ se dirigió Sam a Erwin

Sam lo envolvió en su cuerpo y lo subió de inmediato a la habitación, Erwin solo lo vió alejarse. 

  
  


_ — Levi, ¿Qué rayos? lo arruinaste por completo!, ¡No se supone que me dejarías en ridículo! ¿Ésto es por lo que pasó ayer?  _

_ —¡Perdóname Sam! _

_ —¡Y yo esforzándome y tomando el día libre para estar contigo, seré imbécil! _

_ —¿Creés que me siento mal a propósito?  _

_— ¡Ensuciaste mi ropa, te ensuciaste tú!, ¿Por qué no me avisaste desde un principio que te sentías tan mal, eh? Te quedarás aquí calladito, no te atrevas a salir hasta que él se vaya, es más —_ Sam sacó un sedante del cajón _—Te pondré a dormir, en ese estado no sé qué otras estupideces podrías cometer._

_—¡No hace falta Sam, ya me estoy calmando! —_ Levi lloraba sin consuelo. 

_ —¡Dios deja de llorar, pareces un niño! ¡Mírate qué calmado estás! , ¡No te pido demasiado y aun así no eres capaz de hacerlo por mi! ¡Ven acá!  _

  
  


Sam tomó el brazo de Levi con fuerza y lo sedó, Levi poco a poco se desvaneció. Su pareja simplemente lo colocó en la cama, se cambió la camisa y dejó la habitación no sin antes bajarle a su cólera, nada de lo que planeó había resultado, quería restregarle a su hermano que podía incluso volver loco por él a un hombre, pero ese hombre lo hizo todo mal y lo humilló frente a la persona que más detestaba y ahora tenía que volver a arreglárselas ahí el solo. De pensar en las burlas de su hermano sentía que prefería meter la cabeza en un excusado. 

Erwin al ver que nadie bajaba decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Cuando estaba a punto de subir, la figura de su hermano apareció nuevamente

_ — ¿El pequeño está bien?  _

_ —No te hagas, vamos, si vas a reírte de mí, hazlo. _

_ — No sé por quién me tomas Sam, ¿Por qué tendría que burlarme?  _

_ —¿No es divertido burlarte de tu hermano menor? Apuesto a que sí, no seas hipócrita Erwin.  _

_ — Creo que ya es suficiente, te estás pasando de la raya, hermano.  _

_ —¿Pasarme? pff jajajajajajajaja, contigo no tengo porqué medirme, no eres nadie, solo eres mi mediocre hermano mayor,  _

_ — En todo caso, estás mal, no me reiría de una situación como éstas, ¿se trata de tu novio no es así? jamás me atrevería a molestarlo de ese modo, ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar semejante cosa?  _

_ — De ti me espero siempre lo peor, amarías verme en el piso _

_ —No todo se trata de ti, hermanito, incluso me preocupa más el pequeño, deberías mejor pensar en ello que en ti mismo y en lo que yo pueda decir.  _

_ — ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer hijo de perra! _

_ —¡Ya basta Sammuel! Te he estado aguantando desde que hablamos por teléfono, ¿Por qué tanta agresividad, eh?, ¿No es suficiente el hecho de haberme mandado lejos por muchos años, ahora también van a insultarme una vez que venga?  _

_ — ¡Si, si eso quieres saber, si! ¡Cada vez que te vea te trataré como la mierda que eres, te pisaré como la basura que eres!, ¡SI!  _

_ — Solo espero que nada más me trates así a mi.  _

_ —…  _

_ — Me voy Sam, ya me cansé _

_ — ¿Que acabas de insinuar, estúpido? _

_ — Nada, por favor deja que me vaya, me duele la cabeza.  _

_ — Si es lo que estoy pensando, que ni se te ocurra, ¡no sabes de que soy capaz, así que no me busques! _

_ — Vamos, ahora hasta me amenazas. _

_ —¡Ya te dije! _

_ —Sam, enserio, no sé cual es tu problema, pero no tengo intenciones de que mi hermano menor sea mi enemigo.  _

_ — ¡Me importan un comino tus intenciones y tu papel barato de hermano mayor, Erwin! _

_—Ahhh, no tiene caso, es mejor que me vaya de aquí. Hablemos cuando estés calmado —_ Erwin se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

_ — ¡Largo, no es necesario que vuelvas!  _

Erwin giró hacia su hermano: 

_— Ah por cierto, independientemente de los conflictos que tú y yo sostenemos, te pido que lo cuides bien. —_ dijo señalando al segundo piso. 

_ — ¡No te metas!  _

_ — Solo digo que le pongas más atención, no se ve muy saludable. _

_ — ¿Quien te crees que eres para ven… _

_ — Oye, si no lo haces, tendré que venir seguido a visitarlos, ¿Y eso no es buena idea verdad?  _

_ — ¿No te que ya te ibas a largar de aquí?  _

_ — Si ya me voy, pero tómame enserio. Bye hermanito.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Nuevo cap. Una disculpa si son algo cortos, en compensación, seguiré actualizando cada pocos días :) 
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas 🥰


	9. CAPÍTULO 7

El día estaba transcurriendo y Levi estaba dormido, Sam estaba tan enojado que prefirió irse a su oficina y Erwin estaba contrariado. Decidió ir caminando al hotel donde se hospedaba para poder relajarse un poco. Realmente no tenía sentido el trato que tenía su hermano con él, porque hasta donde él se acuerda, nunca hizo algo tan grave como para el odio que le tenía, era odio gratuito, casi sentía que lo odiaba por existir, nada más y nada menos. Pero era lo segundo en su mente. Ahora lo ahogaba el remordimiento por lo que vió en casa de Sam, al pobre de Levi tan enfermo y tan ansioso, pensaba que se sentía tan culpable por lo que pasó que no soportó la angustia. El rubio comenzó a culparse por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos más bajos y haber reaccionado ante las provocaciones del pequeño. 

De la nada le vino a la mente el cuerpo de Levi, pequeño, hermoso, frágil; tanto como para acariciarlo y tratarlo con el mayor cuidado de todos, y al mismo tiempo, tan deseoso de ser destruido de placer puro, una ironía bastante seductora. 

_—Estoy loco, no sé porqué estoy recordando todo eso, si lo único que provocó, fue una tormenta en los pensamientos en Levi. Tengo que buscar la manera de disculparme apropiadamente y ver la manera de aliviarlo un poco. Además se trata de la pareja de mi hermano menor, ¡Ah, enserio soy un bastardo idiota!_

Erwin decidió regresar por sus cosas al hotel para ir a la casa de su padre. Al menos es más accesible y no tenía la menor duda en que sería recibido decentemente. al llegar fue recibido por el mayordomo, quien le guardaba cariño, pues había estado desde que el y Sam eran muy pequeños. 

_— ¡Pixis! Viejo, ¿Cómo estás?_

_— ¡Joven Erwin, me da tanto gusto verlo después de estos años! ¿Cómo te ha ido?¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_— Llegué apenas el día de ayer, ¡Venga, Pixis, déjame darte un abrazo!_

_— Cuéntame, qué has hecho Erwin, no hemos sabido nada de tí muchacho. Sé que tienes problemas con tu familia pero no es tan grave como para que te esfumes y no dejes ni rastro._

_— No es eso Pixis, yo siempre trato de comunicarme, pero es imposible. Ni mi padre ni mi hermano acceden. ¿Realmente es como si yo no existiera eh?_

  
  


_— No digas eso joven, tenles paciencia, verás que algún día van a entenderte_

  
  


_— Uuuuh no, en verdad eres optimista. Si no fue en 5 años, no creo que sea alguna vez. Ya asimilé ese hecho hace tiempo._

_— Que triste es para un anciano como yo que los vió crecer tener que enfrentar una situación tan inaceptable. En fin, dejemos un poco estos temas tan escabrosos. Dime, ¿Qué hiciste en Italia?, ¿A qué te dedicas?_

_— Pues como sabes, me fui porque quería convertirme en chef y tener mi propio restaurante, así que fue lo que hice. Me ha ido bien a decir verdad._

_— Qué alegría me da saber eso Erwin, se nota a km que eres una persona feliz haciendo lo que te gusta. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a acompañarnos entonces?_

_— Esa es la noticia, Pixis. Me pienso quedar de manera permanente. Me iba bien en Italia, pero añoraba mucho regresar al país, así que vendí todo y regresé. Pronto buscaré un departamento para mi y pondré aquí en Alemania mi negocio de comida._

_— ¡Que buena noticia! Me encantaría probar lo que cocinas, Erwin._

_—Entonces vayamos adentro, yo encantado de poder cocinarte cuando quieras, viejo._

  
  


Ambos hombres iban encaminados a la puerta de la casa, cuando salió de ella una persona que se les quedó viendo por unos instantes y después pronunció:

_— Vaya, vaya. Así que era verdad. Te dignaste a regresar a casa, querido hijo._

_— … ¡Padre!_

_— No has cambiado nada, Erwin. Así que piensas quedarte. Si no fuera porque planeas hacer exactamente lo que acabo de escuchar diría que estoy muy complacido al verte, pero me temo que no es tal cosa._

_— Papá, en parte vine porque tengo el deseo de que arreglemos las cosas, mi hermano, tu y yo. Nada más que eso me encantaría_

_— Ja!, ¿Bromeas? Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa clase de vida tuya. ¿Insistes en cocinar?, ¿Qué tan prestigioso es eso? No tiene sentido. No cuentes conmigo para nada._

_— Sr, con todo el respeto que se merece, ¿Por qué no lo reconsidera? —_ Interrumpió Pixis

_—Pixis, ¡El único desconsiderado aquí es éste mal hijo! ¡Le di todo como padre!, ¡No es justo que venga y encima me eche en cara que hace de su vida lo que quiere sin importarle cómo me sienta!_

_—Pixis, no tiene caso, vengo de la casa de mi hermano y es lo mismo, no les interesa hablar demasiado conmigo. Entremos._

_—Procura evitarme verte la cara cuando estés por aquí, ahorrarme ese disgusto_ — Dijo el Sr Smith 

_— Descuida papá, serán pocos días_ — Contestó Erwin evitando mirarlo. 

Esa tarde Erwin pidió a las cocineras de la casa que le dejasen el espacio libre, como prometió, cocino algo delicioso para Pixis, después de ello tomó una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y se dispuso a descansar un poco, pensativo sobre sus proyectos en pie y por alguna razón, volvió a acordarse del rostro de la persona con quien la pasó el día anterior, inconscientemente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. 

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que empezaba a oscurecer, ciertamente la siesta vespertina había sido reconfortante y se sentía con la energía suficiente como para salir a dar un paseo por su ciudad. Llamó a uno de sus antiguos amigos para verse y tomar unos tragos. 

  
  


_—¿Reiner? Soy yo, Erwin, viejo amigo, ¿Cómo estás?_

_—¡Erwin! ¡Diablos hombre, hasta que apareces de nuevo en el mapa! caray, cuanto gusto me da saber de ti!_ — se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

— _A mi también me da gusto, no sabes cuanto. ¿Y si nos ponemos al día?, Vayamos por unos tragos esta noche._

_— Me parece perfecto, encantado, ¿En donde nos vemos?_

_—¿Recuerdas nuestro antiguo lugar de fiestas?, Si, ahí mismo, entonces nos vemos en un rato, chao._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo. 
> 
> ==> Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas navideñas :D


	10. CÁPÍTULO 8

Levi despertó sobre la cama, desorientado trató de verificar que Sam estuviera en la casa, pero fue en vano, estaba solo. Los sentimientos que tenía, si bien eran últimamente usuales, no eran ni cerca lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos dos días. En estos momentos no soportaba estar encerrado, así que decidió salirse un rato a la calle, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire y comenzar a desbaratar todo el embrollo que era su cabeza. 

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que salió solo, se veían poco a poco la noche asomarse y las luces encenderse, el ambiente perfecto para estar afuera. Levi caminó...y caminó y caminó, tanto que cuando se dió cuenta estaba en una zona que no había pisado alguna vez. Bueno, llevaba su celular así que cuando tuviera ganas de regresar solo llamaría a Sam para que fuera a recogerlo, así que sentó en una banca cerca de un parque, a orillas de la avenida. 

  
  


— _Ahhh..._ — suspiró Levi —" _¿Desde cuándo es que dependo tanto de Sam? siento que poco a poco me vuelvo mas inútil como ser humano, me la pasó los días encerrado despertando, comiendo, esperando a Sam, teniendo sexo, durmiendo y repitiendo una y otra vez ese ciclo._

_ Lastimosamente no me molesta, no me molesta depender de la persona que amo, se que aunque quisiera enojarme no puedo, no soy tan fuerte como para tirar todo a la basura. En eso me he convertido, en un ser al que no le importa perder su dignidad con tal de que Sam no me saque de su vida.  _

_ Lo peor es que no es nada normal, aun siendo su pareja debería sostenerme como un ser independiente y realizarme con lo que me guste, ser feliz, ¿Algún día podré? ¿Siquiera tengo ese derecho? En toda mi vida no recuerdo haberlo ganado." _

  
  
  


Levi se levantó para conseguir una bebida y continuar divagando dentro de su cabeza, durante ese trayecto no evitó acordarse de todo lo que pasó esa mañana y de su temor porque el grandulón le haya contado lo que hicieron en la misma habitación donde duerme junto a su novio todas las noches. Erwin le pareció muy guapo, parecido a Sam, pero más alto y más rubio, y quién si no él para saber lo poderosos que eran sus brazos y piernas, no en balde cargaba con tan buenos músculos, que decir de su abdomen bien formado. 

  
  


_— Soy demasiado idiota, ¿Porqué me acuerdo de él? No tiene sentido, si suelta la sopa, todo lo bueno que se vea físicamente será un desperdicio. Maldición._

Levi estaba de vuelta en el mismo lugar para volver a sentarse, y seguir hundido en sus dilemas. 

  
  
  


<<================>>

  
  


_ —¡Reiner, acá estoy hermano! _

_ — ¡Bro, así que no es un espejismo! Erwin, viejo amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte maldito.  _

_ — Lo mismo digo Reiner, estoy tan contento por reunirme de nuevo contigo después de tantos años. _

_ — Pues eso es por tu culpa, Erwin, te vas del país sin decir una sola palabra y nunca más supimos de ti, ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo? ¡Mírate, creciste, y estás musculoso!  _

_ —Reiner, lo mismo puedo decir de ti, cambiaste bastante estos años, fácilmente podría no reconocerte jajajja.  _

_ —No exageres hombre jjajajajaja _

_ —Oye, y se que pasó demasiado tiempo, pero ¿Qué fue de Historia, aún siguen juntos?  _

_— Ella y yo terminamos hace dos años, después de mucho esfuerzo no funcionó_ — dijo Reiner resignado — _además, no le gustaba a su papá._

_— Vaya, eso suena bastante triste_ —respondió Erwin haciendo una mueca. 

_ — No, no, para nada, ahora todo está bien, aunque podría decirse que todo fue mi culpa _

_ —¿Tu culpa?  _

_—Si, yo lo arruiné. Verás_ — dijo Reiner poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados — _en ese entonces, descubrí que era gay, y que me gustaba otra persona, ella me descubrió y preferimos terminar antes de lastimarnos_

_ — …¿Es en serio, tu gay? Espero que no me estés bromeando, ah, ¿Ahora estás con esa persona?  _

_— Noooo_ —dijo haciendo un puchero — _No creo que_ _le gusté a él_. 

_ —¿Quién es esa persona?. _

_ — Eres tú Erwin. _

Erwin quedó estupefacto, Reiner lo miraba seriamente después de esa pequeña confesión

_ —Erwin, ¿Estás bien?  _

_ — …. _

_ —¿Erwin? _

_ — ¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?  _

_ — JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ ¡MIRATE!, ¡DEBERÍAS MIRAR TU ROSTRO AHORA MISMO HERMANO! JAJAJAAJJAJJAJ ¡MALDITA SEA! _

_—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?_ —cuestionó Erwin a punto del colapso

_— ¿QUE MÁS? PUES TÚ JAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJA_

—No le veo la gracia

_ — LA TIENE, LA TIENE TODA JAJAJAJAJJAA _

_— Reiner, no me jodas, no tienes que reírte de es manera_ —Erwin quería patearlo ya

_ —Ok ya, amigo, era una broma, era una broma, tranquilo, pero ¡Demonios!, ¡ Te asusté enserio! jajajajajaja.  _

_ — Pffffff jajajajaaj, imbécil, claro que te creí. Nunca me esperaría una confesión amorosa de mi mejor amigo después de 5 años de no verlo.  _

_ — No, para nada, no eres mi tipo, eres demasiado grande para mi.  _

_ — WTF !!!! ¿Qué es verdad y que es mentira, Reiner?  _

_ — Soy gay, me gusta alguien, pero no eres tú. No te preocupes. Conoces a esa persona, pero no quiero decirte quien es, por ahora.  _

_ —Así que piensas guardarme eso eh. Bien, bien, lo respeto, lo importante es que algún día sepas rendirte si no prospera.  _

_ —Tú como siempre tan poco optimista en estas cosas, Erwin. Eres demasiado joven para estar tan amargado. ¿Cuándo piensas tener una relación amorosa?, ¿Alguien te gusta?  _

Erwin tragó saliva — _para nada, no tengo tiempo, sinceramente, no estoy interesado ahora mismo_

Pensó por un momento en contarle a su amigo lo que sucedió la otra noche, sin embargo, lo pensó dos veces y no le pareció buena idea. Después de eso, Erwin le contó sobre lo que vivió en Italia y sus planes de poner un restaurante en Alemania y quedarse definitivamente. Reiner le contó que es preparador físico y que trabaja en el equipo de fútbol de la ciudad (Eintracht Frankfurt) desde hace un año. Después de más plática y unas copas más, ambos se despidieron prometiendo que se verían más seguido. 

Erwin caminaba hacia el estacionamiento donde dejó su auto, cuando notó que del otro lado de la avenida había una silueta que reconocía bajo los destellos del alumbrado público. La persona sostenía sobre sus manos una botella de té frio y parecía estar pensativo sobre algo, le pareció una imagen algo enternecedora y se perdió en esa figura por unos instantes. 

Cuando volvió en sí, sintió la necesidad de cruzar para acercarse a ese alguien, quería saludar y por supuesto, aclarar algunas cosas, ya que esta mañana no hubo la oportunidad, así que cuando el semáforo marcó el rojo, casi como si el tiempo no fuera suficiente, Erwin corrió animosamente hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con él. 

Estando cerca de ahí, por alguna razón se puso nervioso, sentía miedo de que huyera cuando estuviera enfrente de él o se pusiera mal, justo como hoy más temprano. Pero si no era ahora, quien sabe cuando podría tener la oportunidad de verlo solo. 

_ — Hola Levi, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo un momento? _

El rostro de aquella persona no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, sin embargo y por más increíble que pareciera, estaba cómodo con ese azul tan brillante que destellaban los ojos de la otra persona frente a él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==>> Tuve tiempo y subí otro capítulo, que lo disfruten. 
> 
> ==>> Pasen un excelente fin de año, y que para todos, lo que viene, mejore mucho y se próspero. 
> 
> ==>> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	11. CAPÍTULO 9

_ — Hola Levi, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo un momento? _

El rostro de aquella persona no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, sin embargo y por más increíble que pareciera, estaba cómodo con ese azul tan brillante que destellaban los ojos de la otra persona frente a él. 

  
  


_ — Tú….¿Q-q-que haces aquí?  _

_— Yo...estaba ahí_ — señaló el bar que estaba enfrente — _tomando unos tragos. Acabo de salir y cuando iba por mi auto para ir a casa, te vi de lejos. ¿Porqué estás aquí tu solo?_

_ — ¿Acaso no puedo estar solo?, No te incumbe, largo de aquí.  _

Erwin fingió no escuchar y se sentó a un lado de él. 

_ — ¿Oye, no me escuchaste? ¡Dije largo!  _

Erwin río por lo bajo 

_— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, bastardo idiota?_

_ — Levi, ¿Ese eres tu en verdad? Jajajajaja, es mucho mejor verte así. Ese Levi me gusta más.  _

_— Oye imbécil, ¿Me quieres joder verdad?_ — Levi intentó tomar a Erwin por el cuello. — _¡Estoy diciendo que te vayas y me dejes en paz!_

Erwin siguió sonriendo al ver la reacción y los gestos de Levi. Tomo sus para alejarlas de su cuello. 

_ — ¡Rayos Levi! Tienes un carácter del demonio jajaja. Está bien, está bien, no quiero molestarte, solo quería hablarte un momento. Déjame hacerlo y te juro que me iré y te dejaré en paz.  _

  
  


Levi frunció el seño. — _Bien, pero antes, ¿Podrías soltarme las manos por favor?_

  
  


_— Ah...si, perdón —_ dijo Erwin un poco apenado

_ — Ya, empieza. Y que sea rápido. _

  
  


_ — Bueno… no es nada que no sepas Levi. Yo… discúlpame por favor _

_ — ¿Disculparte?, ¿De qué hablas? _

_ —¿Cómo que porqué? Es obvio, por todo lo que te ocasioné el día de ayer. No eras tú en ese momento, por más que me lo pidieras... tú no estabas en tus 5 sentidos, no sé que era, pero yo no debía, NO DEBÍA LEVI.  _

_— Hey, Erwin espera. Si es eso no necesitas disculparte. Yo te pedí que lo hicieras, me viste, no había otra manera de solucionar lo que me pasaba, sinceramente, el que debería disculparse soy yo._ — Levi puso un gesto de frustración — _Debes preguntarte qué clase de persona soy, ¿No? . Alguien que se acuesta con cualquiera que se le atraviese y peor si es el hermano de su nov.._

_— ¡Detén esa mierda por favor, Levi! Además, tu mencionaste algo. Cuando te pregunté quién te dejó así, me dijiste "el lo hizo". ¿Quién es ese "el? ¿El mayordomo, algún sirviente que aprovecha mientras no está Sam?_ — dijo Erwin no queriendo pensar lo peor. — _O si no, uh. Olvídalo, me rehuso a ello._

_— ¿Olvidar que? ¿Acaso estás insinuando algo?_ — Levi nuevamente se lanzó a Erwin amenazando con golpearlo — _¡Mira grandulón bastardo, si tú siquiera vuelves a tratar de decir algo con referente a Sam yo voy a estrangularte!_

_— Yo no dije nada pequeño —_ respondió Erwin

_ — ¿Pequeño? ¡Aún así puedo darte una paliza, así que cállate! _

_— Suéltame Levi, ¿Acostumbras a golpear a todo mundo? Tu me acabas de decir grandulón, estamos a mano —_ Dijo Erwin queriendo reír un poco — _bien, bien, ya, no te tienes que alterar de ese modo Levi. ¿Entonces quién fue?, Tienes que decirle a mi hermano, esto es algo grave. Escucha Levi, no tienes que ser usado y tocado por nadie de esa manera tan vil, y me incluyo. ¿Porqué lo permites? ¿Qué es lo que te hacen?, ¿Qué clase de droga es esa?_

_ — Ya son demasiadas preguntas, Erwin Smith. Solo venías a disculparte, no cruces la línea. _

_ — No lo haría, sin embargo, se trata de Sam, es algo que lo está afectando, el es mi hermano y claro que me importa _

_ — ¡Tú! … ¡Jodido imbécil! Así que quieres usar todo esto para arruinarlo ¿No es así?. Si claaaro, fingir que te importa para molestarlo.  _

_ — ¡Aaay no, dios! Debí suponer que él te diría cosas como esas. Que soy una mierda, que quiero arruinarlo, que odio a la familia … mi pobre hermano.  _

_ — Bueno, y yo estoy viendo tus claras intenciones pedazo de mierrrdd… _

_— ¿Sabes que pienso Levi ? que tú no creíste esa mierda, solo estás siendo paranoico e intentas de alguna manera seguir ocultando todo y salvar tu trasero, ¿Verdad?_ — aseguraba Erwin. — _Pero está bien, te diré lo que quieres oir._

_Escúchame bien Levi._ — Dijo Erwin tomando las manos de Levi entre las suyas — _DE MI PARTE SAM NUNCA SABRÁ ESTO QUE HABLAMOS, TAMPOCO SABRÁ LO QUE TE SUCEDE Y MENOS LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE NOSOTROS._

_ Me acabo de dar cuenta que más que proteger a mi hermano, tengo que protegerte a ti. No sé cuál es tu razón para no querer contarle, pero dentro de lo que yo pueda hacer, cuenta conmigo, por favor, pero necesito que me digas quien te hace eso.  _

Levi quedó pasmado, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse, no lo soportó más y parecía que nuevamente le daría un ataque de pánico. 

_— Oh no, ¡Levi!,_ — Erwin tomó a Levi en sus brazos para intentar consolarlo — _Hey, Levi, estoy contigo ¿Si?. Se que es difícil para ti, pero tranquilízate por favor, respira, vamos, respira lentamente._

Levi alzó la cara para ver a Erwin a los ojos: 

_— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!, ¡Lo siento tanto!, ¡Pero no puedo decirte nada! ¡No puedo!_ — Dijo angustiado Levi _— ¡Me conformo con esto! ¡Te agradezco mucho que no vayas a decir nada! ¡Ya no preguntes más Erwin!_

Erwin nuevamente puso el rostro del pelinegro en su pecho. 

_— Está bien Levi, por favor trata de relajarte, ya no voy a insistir. —_ Le susurró Erwin mientras acariciaba su cabello — _ya lo llores más, tus ojos van a hincharse mucho._

Levi sintió mucha tranquilidad y confort en las cálidas y gentiles palabras de Erwin, nadie desde hace mucho tiempo le hablaba de esa manera y poco a poco su corazón y su respiración se estabilizaron. Se separó de los brazos de Erwin y se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su cara. 

_ — Te lo agradezco grandulón, creo que siento un poco mejor. Tengo que irme o Sam va a preocuparse.  _

_ — Puedo llevarte en mi auto si gustas  _

_ — Yo preferiría que no, Sam se molestará si me ve contigo, tu sabes.  _

_— Oh si, es verdad, oye… guarda mi número de móvil, no dudes en buscarme cuando necesites hablar, permíteme ser al menos tu apoyo emocional —_ dijo Erwin con una sonrisa amable. 

  
  


_ — Está bien, pero, no quiero ser una molestia, se ve que eres alguien ocupado y bueno…solo estás aquí de vacaciones ¿No es así?  _

_— No, no es así. Regresé a Alemania permanentemente. Pondré un restaurante, así que ¡puedes venir a comer cuando quieras!. —_ Expresó efusivamente el ojiazul. 

_— Vaya —_ dijo asombrado Levi. _— Al parecer eres una caja de sorpresas, grandulón bastardo._

Erwin soltó una carcajada 

_ — ¡De nuevo me insultas! Quiero deducir que estás mucho mejor ¿Verdad?  _

  
  


Levi se sonrojó levemente 

_ — Cr-creo que sí, gracias Erwin Smith  _

_ — No me agradezcas Levi.. Levi … _

_ — Ackerman _

_— Levi, Ackerman_ — repitió Erwin

_ — Bien, llamaré a Sam.  _

_ — Llámalo, esperaré a que llegue por ti y me marcharé.  _

_ — Si te ve va a enojarse, tarado.  _

_ — Pero no te puedo dejar aquí solo, es tarde y las calles parecen vacías. ¿Qué te parece si me voy poco antes de que llegue?  _

_ — Bien, bien, si tanto insistes.  _

Levi llamó a Sam, mientras esperaba, se quedó platicando un rato más con Erwin, poco a poco formaba alguna sutil sonrisa cuando el rubio contaba alguna que otra cosa sobre él. Al menos, estaba tranquilo, su desliz estaba a salvo. Por fortuna Erwin no era el monstruo que decía su novio. 

— Sam está a punto de llegar. 

_— Entonces me retiro. Agradezco este rato tan ameno, me la pasé genial Levi, muchas gracias por confiar en mí_ — Dijo Erwin extendiendo una mano a Levi. 

_— Adiós Erwin, gracias a ti ésta carga se hace menos_ — Levi sonrió, a lo que Erwin pensó — " Que lindo se ve cuando sonríe". _—_ Devolvió la sonrisa y entonces cruzó la calle, Levi lo vio desaparecer poco a poco a través de las luces de la ciudad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Gracias por la espera, me tarde unos días mas de lo habitual porque ando hecha un desastre. 
> 
> ==> Vengo con la leída fresca del cap reciente de SNK, pobrecito de Levi, mi vida :´( 
> 
> ==> Me da gusto saber que este fic se está leyendo a pesar de que no le doy ningún tipo de difusión, muchas miles de gracias para los que siguen aquí, así sean 100 yo los aprecio mucho. 
> 
> ==> Qué disfruten el Cap :D


	12. CAPITULO 10

_ —Levi _

_ — ¿Mmm? _

_ — Cuando llegué a casa y no te vi, pensé “¿Que mierdas tiene en la cabeza pensando en arruinarme más el día?  _

_ — Oh mierda Sam, estaba demasiado aturdido, me asfixio encerrado.  _

_— No, es que, Levi, es enserio. Nunca sales, jamás sales solo y justamente hoy, que el día fue una basura, la cerecita del pastel es que al bebé se le ocurra salir porque se sentía aturdido._ — ironizó Sam — _Pudiste salir más temprano._

_ — ¡Uy, disculpe su alteza, don obviedad! . ¿Adivina qué, genio?:  _

  
  


_...E S T A B A S E D A D O_

  
  


_ — Basta Levi, hablo enserio, deja tus ironías para otro día.  _

_ — Yo también hablo enserio Sam, no me jodas.  _

Sam detuvo el auto

_—Me excita cuando te pones salvaje_ — Dijo mientras tomaba las piernas de Levi y las abría para ponerse sobre él. 

_ — ¡Quítate de encima Sam, vámonos a la casa!  _

_— Shhhhh —_ Sam tomó la boca de Levi y la besó a la fuerza

_— ¡MMMMM!, ¡MMMMMM! Basta Sam, ¡Suéltame! —_ Levi comenzó a forcejear — _“¡Puta madre, tan de buen humor que me había puesto”! Pensó en sus adentros._

_ — ¿Soltarte? infeliz bastardo, ¡Eres mío!, ¡Hago contigo lo que se me dé la gana!  _

_ —¡Sam, déjate de bromas y vámonos!  _

_— ¡Déjame enseñarte que no es una broma!_

Sam quiso arrancar de un jalón la ropa de Levi, pero este opuso resistencia y logró abrir la puerta para salir del auto directo al suelo. 

_— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Déjame aclararte una cosita, mi amor_ — Sam salió de inmediato del auto y jaló a Levi de un brazo 

  
  


_— ¡Sam, me lastimas, déjame! —_ bufó Levi con un evidente temblor en su cuerpo

_ — Silencio!... Mira, en lo que a mi respecta, tu eres mi novio, eres mío, vives conmigo, vives de mi dinero. ¡Todo lo que tienes y eres es gracias a mi!, ¡ASÍ QUE ME VENGAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES!  _

Levi comenzó a llorar — _Sam, me das mucho miedo, ¡Por favor, por favor, no eres tú ahora mismo!_

Sam soltó a Levi y este cayó al suelo tratando de abarcar con sus brazos la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su novio lo observó por dos segundos, quedó estupefacto ante esas palabras

  
  


_— ¡Tu no eres Sam!, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sam? —_ seguía hablando Levi con la voz cortada. 

_ —¡Extraño a Sam, quiero a mi Sam por dios!  _

Sam se agachó para levantar a Levi y lo atrajo a su pecho. 

_ — Este maldito día de mierda, es solo mi culpa. Quise descargar mi frustración contigo, pero el que tu estuvieras así es por causa mía. ¡ Perdoname mi amor!, ¡Perdóname! ¡Todo en mi está mal! ¡Te estoy arruinando completamente Levi, soy una basura!  _

Sam levantó a Levi y lo subió al auto nuevamente, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre su rostro. Al verlo, Leví, pensó que Sam se había dado cuenta de la manera tan cruel en que manejaba la situación y del sufrimiento que le causaba. 

— _Levi, por mi es que ésta relación se está deteriorando, no debo seguir tratándome de esa manera_ — Sam usó un tono serio, uno que Levi veía pocas veces — _Pero, quiero pensar que estoy a tiempo de arreglar las cosas —_ dijo eso mientras volteaba a ver a Levi como pidiendo compasión. 

  
  


_ — Sam, para ti, el amor de mi vida, nunca es tarde. Juntos haremos los necesario para recuperarnos. Te quiero _

El pelinegro acunó el rostro de Sam en sus manos y acarició sus labios con los suyos. 

_— Vayamos a casa —_ susurró 

_— Levi, te amo —_ Sam mostró una expresión de alivio en su rostro. _— Si, vámonos._

  
  


Sam puso el auto en marcha, Levi no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en el auto, al sentirse aliviado por haber arreglado las cosas. su corazón comenzaba a albergar nuevamente esperanzas para su relación. 

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron a la cama a descansar, ambos abrazados y pensando solo en el mañana. 

  
  
  


<<==================>>

Erwin llegó a casa e inmediatamente subió a su habitación dispuesto a descansar. Se sentía relajado, pues jamás pensó que las cosas con Levi se resolvieran tan pronto. Recordaba lo angustiado que parecía el chico cuando hablaban de la persona que lo agredía y le molestó el hecho de que no le contara quien lo lastima. Debería saber que Sam podría alejarlo esa situación de manera muy fácil. ¿A qué le tenía miedo?, ¿Pensaba que tal ves no le creería? 

_— “Mientras el pequeño sepa que me tiene a mi ante cualquier peligro, puedo sobrellevarlo, ya pensaré en algo más adelante. El problema es que Levi sigue en riesgo latente y me encantaría sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible, no me gusta lo que ocurre en su casa y con mi hermano sin saberlo_. 

_ Además, ¿Qué tal si esas drogas a la larga terminan afectando su salud?, ¡Demonios!, ¡Me irrita no poder hacer nada!. Desafortunadamente no puedo hacer mucho si el mismo no me lo permite”  _

  
  


Erwin siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos por un rato, hasta que se durmió. 

<<==================>>

Después de ese suceso, pasaron algunos meses. Erwin comenzó a trabajar en sus proyectos y montó su restaurante. Por alguna razón, siempre esperó algún llamado de Levi para poder mostrarle su cocina, sin embargo, este nunca llegó, razón que lo tenía un poco decaído, ya que la sonrisa del pequeño de alguna manera lo ponía bastante alegre.

No se quejaba, le iba bien, pronto su cocina se hizo popular en la ciudad, muy a pesar de la molestia de su padre y hermano. 

Hablando de su hermano, Su padre hablaba de un ascenso para él, pues a pesar de ser el heredero se esforzaba muchísimo en el trabajo, era muy bueno hablando, así que no les costó mucho trabajo comenzar a afianzar relaciones empresariales, proyectos a futuro, y varias firmas de contratos con bancos internacionales. En tanto el tema “Levi”, fue abandonando sus malos hábitos, después de esa terrible discusión en el auto consideró ser mas cuidadoso, por lo pronto no volvió a molestar a Levi con los afrodisiacos, dejó de engañarlo y su trato mejoró considerablemente.

En tanto a Levi, se podría decir que estaba viviendo una segunda luna de miel con su pareja. Se veía cada día más animado, poco a poco mostraba menos signos de estar ansioso y triste e incluso ganó un poco de peso. Decidió que retomaría los estudios, así que gestionó lo necesario para volver. Se sentía libre de nuevo, amado, y con las armas necesarias para continuar hacia adelante. Nuevamente estaba ilusionado y haciendo planes a futuro con Sam pasando juntos el resto de sus vidas, tranquila y amenamente, aunque su subconsciente decía que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Hola a todos, espero que el cap de hoy sea de su agrado, gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)


	13. CAPITULO 11

_ — Mi amor, Levi. Buenos días, ¿Estás despierto? _

_ — mmm ¿que?.  _

_ — Discúlpame, te desperté. Mira, te traje el desayuno.  _

— _¡Sam!_ — Levi atrajo a su novio para darle un beso en la mejilla — _Se ve delicioso, Te lo agradezco._

— _Me alegra que lo recibas contento, te ves más animado estos días cariño_ — Sam le dijo con una discreta sonrisa —  _ Desayuna pronto y alístate, que saldremos.  _

_ — ¿A dónde vamos? _

_ — Solo saldremos a dar un paseo, me tomé el día libre, pero ésta vez será diferente.  _

_ — Vaya, en verdad estoy feliz.  _

_ — Y nada es más importante que eso, Levi, de ahora en adelante pondré tu felicidad a costa de cualquier cosa.  _

Levi tomó el desayuno, Sam le llevó unos huevos fritos, té y fruta. Después se preparó para salir con Sam. 

_ — Listo, vámonos.  _

_ — Muy bien, subamos al auto mi vida.  _

_ — ¿Podrías darme una pista de a donde quieres llevarme? _

_ — En realidad aún no lo sé, pensaba preguntarte si querías ir a algún lugar en especial.  _

  
  


_ — Mmmm, veamos…¡Ah, ya se!, ¿Recuerdas el lugar en donde nos conocimos?  _

_ — Si, claro, aún lo recuerdo.  _

_ — Vayamos allá, Sam. Si vamos a arreglar esto, quisiera que ambos recordaramos solo cosas buenas que hemos vivido.  _

_ — Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras, cielo.  _

  
  


Cuando llegaron al restaurante donde se conocieron, Levi no pudo evitar recordar los días que pasó trabajando en ese lugar. Tal vez llegó a pasar muchas dificultades, pero las pudo sobre llevar porque había conocido a Sam, quien se había convertido en su fuente de fortaleza. Le sentó bien acordarse de todo, las razones por las que amaba a Sam y por las que habían decidido hacer sus vidas juntos. 

Levi vió a algunos conocidos dentro del restaurante así que fue a saludarlos. Procedieron a tomar una mesa y realizaron su orden. 

_ — Oye Levi, tengo que hablarte de algo.  _

_ — ¿Qué es? _

_— Perdona, pero si no lo hago ahora mismo lo olvidaré —_ Sam tomó un sorbo de su copa — _saldré del país por una semana. Mi padre estará ocupado en otros asuntos y me pidió tomar su lugar._

_ — Ah, ya veo, entonces no te veré en una semana. _

_— ¡También voy a extrañarte mi amor! —_ dijo en voz alta Sam

_ — Oye, y si.. me llevas contigo _

_ — Para nada, no, no es necesario Levi. Te aburrirás mucho, probablemente no tendré tiempo de verte _

_ — No me aburriré, solo quiero estar cerca de tí, aunque estés ocupado, estaré bien Sam, te lo prometo.  _

  
  


_— Prefiero que te quedes en casa, bebé. Además apenas estás reponiendo tu salud, no me gusta exponerte demasiado —_ Dijo Sam jalando la mejilla de Levi. 

_— Demonios, es que, ¡Es una semana Sam, será eterna! —_ gimió Levi en señal de protesta. 

_ — Se pasará rápido, además, prometo que te llamaré todos los días amor.  _

_— Lo tomaré, pero me ofende muchísimo —_ expresó Levi un tanto decepcionado

Sam soltó una carcajada — _¡ Jajajajaj!, Tu humor está mejorando, novio hermoso._

_— Oye, Sam, cambiando de tema, viniendo aquí estuve pensando algo —_ Levi tragó saliva — _Ahora mismo lo que mas quisiera es regresar a trabajar._

Sam frunció un poco el ceño

_ — Sam, ¿Me ayudas?  _

_ — Ah Levi, no lo sé. ¿En verdad es necesario? Si algo te falta sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo.  _

_ — No es eso Sam, sabes a qué me refiero. Me aburro estando todo el día en casa sin nada útil que hacer. Además falta mucho para reiniciar la escuela. _

_ — ¡Busquemos otra actividad! Puedes entrar a un club, de hecho, puedes venir conmigo al fútbol de vez en cuando, hacer un poco de deporte te haría bien, mi vida.  _

_— Odio los deportes Sam, lo sabes_ — Levi giró los ojos. 

_ — Otra cosa entonces, podemos contratar a un instructor de lo que sea, pintura, música, ¡Lo que sea! y puede ir a casa por ti  _

_ — Sam, tonto, se trata de que pueda salir de la casa  _

_— …_

_— Solo necesito un empleo, lo que quiero es aportar algo, no seguir gastando tu dinero_

_— Mi familia es rica, nunca va a terminarse nuestro dinero, tú relájate Levi, enserio._

_— Diablos Sam, olvídalo entonces._

Sam abrió mucho los ojos — _No te molestes amor, dame un beso, anda_

_— ¡Ahhh, mierda Sam!_ — Levi evidenció su fastidio— _¡Basta, terminemos de comer!_

_ — Ok, ok, pero no te molestes tanto.  _

_— “ No me rendiré, convenceré a Sam para que pueda ganar mi dinero”_ —pensó el pelinegro — _¡Solo come y ya!_

_ — ¡Bien, bien! Obsérvame comer, ¿Sí?  _

  
  


Cuando terminaron de comer, pagaron y salieron del restaurante, Levi se despidió de sus amigos y después partieron hacia  Palmengarten, un jardín botánico bastante popular en Frankfurt, pues Levi se sentía tranquilo al ir a ese tipo de lugares, aunque no iban mucho porque Sam es alérgico a las plantas, por lo que solo se sentaran un rato a las afueras del mismo, pero a Levi no le importaba demasiado, ya estaba contento con poder estar ahí, al lado de su pareja. 

  
  


_ — Oye _

_ — Dime Levi _

_ — Te tomo la palabra.  _

_ — ¿Mmm? _

_ — Quiero venir aquí, quiero aprender a cultivar plantas.  _

_ — ¿Cómo? _

_ — No me digas que se te olvidó. Propusiste un taller o algo para entretenerme. Quiero esto.  _

_ — Pero no podrás tenerlas en casa, sabes que soy alérgico. _

_ — No las tengo que tener ahí exactamente, ¿Puedo tener un huerto en el jardín no? Es tan grande que puede estar lo suficiente lejos de ti _

_— Ay Levi —_ Sam negó con la cabeza — _no tienes remedio, déjame pensarlo, en cuanto llegue de mi viaje te doy una respuesta._

_ — ¡Si, Sam!, ¡Te quiero idiota! _

_ — Ya es tarde bebé, vámonos a la casa _

_ — Ok, tienes razón, necesito descansar _

  
  


_ — Si, vámonos a descansar amor mío. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Nueva actualización :) 
> 
> ==> Éste capítulo me costó, ustedes entienden :( jajajajaja, pero servirá para lo que viene y además es cortito
> 
> ==> Disfruten la lectura, nos vemos en la próxima.


	14. CAPÍTULO 12

Erwin había pasado la mayor parte del día ocupado en su restaurante. Se había vuelto bastante popular y aveces no se daban a basto el y sus empleados, pero hoy en especial había recibido a más clientela de lo habitual.

  
  


_— ¡Vaya día más pesado!_ — dijo Erwin mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas _—Y aun tenemos que limpiar este desastre._

Se escuchó a uno de los meseros que atendían en el lugar: _—Disculpe jefe, nosotros podemos terminar, no hay problema, vaya a descansar_

_—¡ Que empleados más amables jaja! —_ Expresó alegremente el rubio _— pero creo que se vería terrible dejarlos aquí. Además espero a alguien hoy para charlar._

Erwin se levantó de la silla para comenzar el trabajo 

_—Llevamos muy poco tiempo como para que comience a encargarse solo de las labores de jefe, así que vamos a darle mientras llegue mi amigo. En cuanto terminen aquí, pueden irse a descansar a sus casas, chicos, yo cerraré más tarde._

Todos respondieron al unísono: 

_—Claro que sí jefe, con su permiso, vamos a terminar._

Erwin y sus chicos terminaron pronto de limpiar y estaban dispuestos a dejar el lugar 

  
  


_— ¡Hey Sasha! —_ gritó Erwin. _—Noté que te gusta mucho la comida. ¿Porqué no llevas un poco para tu familia? Y dile a los demás que hagan lo mismo, pero hazlo , no pretendas llevarte todo tu sola._

— _Lo sé, lo sé jefe jajajaja, prometo que no lo haré. Y muchas gracias por la comida. —_

  
  


Así lo hizo, Sasha le avisó al resto y después de ello ahora si, partieron rumbo a sus hogares. Unos min después, la persona que esperaba Erwin apareció en el restaurante. 

  
  


_— ¡Erwin, amigo!_

_—Reiner, ¿Cómo te va? La pasas difícil eh, lo vi en la televisión hace un rato_

— _¿Tú viendo noticias deportivas? Naaaaaah. ¡Oye tu, devuelve al verdadero Erwin! jajajajaja_

_— Vamos, deja de joder Reiner —_ Dijo Erwin mientras conducía a Reiner a una de las mesas _— es verdad, por casualidad me enteré que no les está yendo bien en la liga._

_— Es cierto, estamos peleando en la tabla baja, casi rozando los puestos de descenso, y lo peor es que como preparador físico los jugadores se sienten tan desanimados que no muestran un rendimiento normal, sino que en éstas circunstancias baja muchísimo._

— _¿Hacen eso? con el dinero que ganan esos sinvergüenzas._

  
  


_—Lo sé, por mas que el entrenador me ayude en ese sentido, estos tipos llevan más de tres años con una severa crisis y no han podido salir._

_— Bueno, por lo que sé, este equipo nunca ha destacado demasiado, por lo que hasta cierto punto es normal_

_— Claro, solo que a veces es aburrido ver tanta cara desmotivada, por eso vine a verte mi amigo, tú siempre estás de animo y contagias a todo mundo, ¿ De casualidad no quieres venir a hablar con los muchachos? jajaja, seguro te escucharían_

  
  


_— No, como creés, yo no estoy hecho para esos ambientes tan “deportivos”, no saldría vivo de ahí si se los grito a los 4 vientos jeje._

_— ¡Ya sé!, a pesar de ellos mira que buena forma tienes —_ Reiner tomaba uno de los brazos de Erwin, _— ¿seguro que no haces deporte?_

_— Bueno, tanto como eso no, solo voy al gimnasio de vez en cuando_

_— ¡Eso es!, ¡Así seguro vas a atraer a muchas personas!_

_—Sabes que no me interesa por ahora salir con alguien, me enfoco solo en el trabajo_

_— ¡Si tu padre te escuchara quizá vuelva a tomarte en cuenta como heredero de la familia jajaja!_ —dijo Reiner efusivo

_—Olvídalo, ni el ni mi hermano están dispuestos a que seamos una familia normal, y mucho menos a tomarme en cuenta siquiera como alguien que pertenece a su línea sanguínea_

_— Ese hermanito tuyo, aún dice que eres un fracasado después de ver este enorme restaurante?_

_— La última vez que lo vi lo hizo, pero en cambio, su novio es bastante agradable._

_—Dijiste su novio?_

_—Si, tiene un novio_

_—No no tenía idea que tu hermano saliera con chicos_

_—Pues yo tampoco lo sabía, la verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo presenté. Parecía muy orgulloso de ello_

_— Oh, vaya, entonces están muy enamorados?_

_— Al parecer, lo están._

_— Erwin, ¿podemos beber un poco?_

_—Si por supuesto, me entretuve aquí en la platica y no te ofrecí nada. Lo siento_

_— Descuida, te perdono si tienes cerveza._

_— ¿Enserio, preguntas si hay? oh, vamos_

_— Demonios, estoy bastante estresado, incluso pregunto si aquí en un restaurante de Alemania no sirven cerveza jajaja._

_— Debes estar enamorado para estar tan distraído._

_— Te conté que me gustaba alguien, pero es imposible, no sucederá._

_— ¿Cuándo piensas contarme eso, ah?, ¿Quién es?_

_— Alguien, déjalo en "alguien"._

_—Qué difícil eres —dijo Erwin rodando los ojos._

_— regresando al tema, me sorprendí bastante con esto que me cuentas_

_— Te la compro entera, también me sorprendí, y la verdad consiguió estar con alguien muy agradable, Levi es bastante distinto a mi hermano, incluso hemos hablado alguna vez largo y tendido sobre varias cosas jaja_. — Erwin se tocó el cabello mientras decía eso. _— Lastima, le di mi numero para invitarlo un día a mi restaurante y cocinarle algo, jamás lo hizo, seguramente mi hermano ya le metió esas ideas sobre mi_

Reiner solo lo miró un momento y dijo: 

_— Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ese chico,_

_—¿Qué? —_ Erwin se sonrojó

_— Es verdad, te animaste mas cuando hablaste de él._

_— ¡No digas tonterías!_ — Erwin río nerviosamente — _es pareja de mi hermano,_

Enseguida Erwin recordó lo que pasó la noche se su llegada al país y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. 

_— Solo bromeo, pero sabes, ojala que con ese muchachito tu y tu hermano algún día se lleven bien_

  
  


_— También lo pensé así Reiner, si me acerco a Levi, quizá un día mi hermano vea que me importa mucho y lo quiero, tanto que me hice amigo de ese pequeño grosero tan histérico jaja_

— ¿Pequeño histérico?

_—Si, se carga un carácter terrible —_ respondió Erwin riendo _—pero eso lo hace ver bastante agradable_

— _Pues esperaría que algún día podamos reunirnos los 4 —_ Reiner bajó la mirada. 

_— ¿Tu crees eso posible? Mi hermano no tiene simpatía por ninguno de los dos, incluso, se que le caes mal solo porque eres mi amigo._

_—Tienes razón Erwin, a tu hermanito tampoco le agrado, me acuerdo que en secundaria llegamos ser amigos porque estábamos en el equipo de fútbol._

_— A claro, pero por lo que sucedió en mi familia y por ser amigo de su hermano mayor te mandó al diablo, ¿Cierto?_

_— Me agradaba tu hermano, a pesar de lo presumido que es jajaja_

_— Ni que lo digas, el orgullo de papá siempre se pavoneó por ser el heredero de todo el emporio banquero de la familia._

  
  


Ambos continuaron bebiendo hasta tarde, después Erwin cerró su local y ambos se fueron a sus casas a descansar

Reiner llegó a su departamento esa noche con un solo pensamiento: Sam, el hermano de su mejor amigo estaba viendo a alguien, a un chico, ¿Cuándo en su sano juicio lo habría pensado? jamás se le ocurrió, siempre vio a Sam como el perfecto hijo de papi destinado a contraer matrimonio con una de las hijas de alguno de sus socios, el chico siempre tuvo cara de negocios, incluso para algo tan importante como el matrimonio. 

Lejos de sentirse triste, estaba aliviado, si bien, seguía siendo alguien inalcanzable, tampoco resultaba imposible y cada vez era menor el impedimento de volver a acercarse a su antiguo amigo de la secundaria. 

En la secundaria, fueron mas que buenos compañeros, ambos jugaban como delanteros en el equipo de la escuela y funcionaban maravillosamente como dúo ideal; Sam solía ser el asistente y Reiner ejecutaba, y a veces era al revés, incluso sus compañeros comentaban que si llegaban al fútbol profesional, llegarían a ser grandes estrellas juntos.

Para su mala fortuna Sam tenía otros planes, aunado a la gran pelea de Erwin con su familia, entre otros factores, ambos muchachos terminaron alejándose y eso desanimó terriblemente a Reiner, por lo que dejó de entrenar y el tiempo se fue para él, así que terminó en la facultad deportiva para estudiar como preparador físico, al menos en gran medida vive de lo que ama, en eso se parecía a su amigo Erwin, siempre lucharon por hacer lo que les gustaba y no lo que les imponían, la diferencia es que Reiner no tiene una familia que demande demasiado, siempre y cuando fuera feliz, tenía todas las libertades del mundo para hacer frente a la vida. 

Reiner siempre supo que Sam no era igual para el que Erwin, el hermano mayor era su mejor amigo, pero a Sam, a el siempre lo veía diferente, sentía más como una conexión que no tenía una definición amistosa, nunca supo que era, hasta que pensó en casarse con su ex novia, justo antes de eso, comenzó a sentirse nostálgico por lo que había compartido con él, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía punzadas dolorosas en el corazón y al mismo tiempo hormigueos en el estómago, sonreía y se aceleraba el latir en su pecho, conforme avanzó el tiempo poco a poco fue definiendo esos sentimientos que guarda por Sam y supo que esa era la razón por la que nunca funcionó con Historia.

Ahora que sabe que el también el sale con chicos, las ilusiones se avivan, si bien, ahora tiene a Levi, nada dice que sea seguro, nada en la vida lo es y en el corazón de Reiner comienza a florecer nuevamente la esperanza. 

Eso ameritaba sentarse a los pies de la ventana en su recamara, con un delicioso vino, y brindar.

Brindar ante el cielo y las estrellas porque pasó lo impensable, porque quizá ésta noche no dormiría y si lo lograba, posiblemente en sus sueños podría plasmar lo que tanto ha anhelado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Hola a todos! Traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias por continuar hasta aquí :D 
> 
> ==>PD: Ya casi entramos en la parte importante de la historia :D


	15. CAPÍTULO 13

_ — Levi, amor. Me marcho al aeropuerto _

_ —Sam, ¿Enserio no me puedes llevar?  _

_—Ya lo hablamos cariño, quiero que te recuperes del todo, descansa_ — Sam besó la frente de Levi — _Te veré en una semana_

_— Mierda, si no se puede hacer otra cosa —_ Levi jaló hacia a él a Sam y lo besó — _Te estaré esperando tonto, por favor no dejes de llamarme._

_ — Lo haré Levi, descuida, te amo.  _

_ — Yo también, Sam.  _

  
  


Sam arribó al aeropuerto un rato después, se veía bastante animado y un poco ansioso, aunque aún faltaba una hora para que el vuelo saliera, justo cuando tomaba asiento en una de las salas de espera, sonó su teléfono:

  
  


— _Hola, ya estoy aquí, ¿en dónde vienes?_

_— Ya estoy llegando bebé, en 5 min te veo —_ Dijo la voz en el teléfono 

_— Bien, te estaré esperando_ —Sam colgó

  
  


Tal como dijo, 5 min pasaron y la persona que Sam esperaba llegó a su encuentro. Era un joven como de 20 años, muy lindo y algo pequeño, con el pelo negro y lacio, efectivamente, se parecía a Levi de lejos, pero su piel era muy clara, como de porcelana y sus rasgos mas finos y delicados. Apenas terminaba de acomodar sus maletas en los asientos de la sala, Sam lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó con furia

  
  


_ — Tu y yo vamos a divertirnos toda la semana, dulzura.  _

_— Lo que tu me digas, papi —_ El chico miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa a Sam y nuevamente juntaron sus labios. — _Aunque, tanto como divertirnos …._

_— Descuida, lo pasaremos demasiado bien allá —_ respondió Sam sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas del chico

_— Estarás ocupado trabajando, ¿cierto? —_ dijo el joven haciendo un puchero

_— Para nada, esa fue otra mentirilla que ocupé para poder salir —_ Sam se enderezó en la silla — _No me quiero arriesgar en absoluto, Levi está confiando nuevamente en mi y no quiero que se eche a perder_

_ — ¡Levi, Levi, Levi! ¿Tan especial es?  _

_ — La verdad es que, no lo es tanto, solo que es fácil de manejar, conmigo es muy dócil.  _

_ — Yo haría eso y mas, bebé _

_ — Ni lo pienses, como sea, no le llegas a Levi ni a los talones, tú eres demasiado ambicioso y atrevido. _

_— ¿Qué demonios? —_ Se levantó enfurecido el pequeño amante

Sam lo tomó de una mano y la apretó con fuerza hasta que el chico se sentó por el dolor ejercido _— ¿Así que piensas montarme una escenita? Si estás inconforme, lárgate de aquí, puedo sustituirte con otro cualquiera como tú fácilmente —_ sentenció Sam 

— _Basta Sam, está bien, perdóname mi amor, ¿si?_

_— No vuelvas a meterte con Levi, te lo advierto._

_— Entendido, su majestad —_ El chico nuevamente comenzó a besar a Sam apasionadamente

  
  


Siguieron con las caricias y el coqueteo por un rato, sin darse cuenta que acababan de ser observados por una persona conocida a lo lejos.

Simplemente no daba crédito, Era Sam, era inconfundible, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ese chico? ¿Qué hacía en el aeropuerto y a donde iba?. Pensó en acercarse para encararlo, pero no encontró prudente hacer un escándalo, no pudo evitar preocuparse y quedar sumamente sorprendido, pero más que eso, decepcionado. Terminó sus asuntos en el aeropuerto y se marchó bastante consternado. Después arreglaría ese asunto con Sam, cuando lo viera nuevamente. Por ahora regresaría a su lugar de trabajo. 

  
  
  
  
  


<<=========================>>

  
  
  
  


Han pasado tres días desde que Levi se quedó solo en casa y no hacía más que leer, ver televisión y estar mirando el celular. Pronto estaría hostigado si no hacía nada al respecto, encima de todo, era verano, el calor era insoportable y aunque saliera al jardín y tomara limonada fresca aún era bastante horrible aguantar ese clima. 

Desde que su pareja se fue, no ha llamado mas que en el momento en que avisó que llegó sano y salvo, después nada, aunque Levi tampoco se había atrevido a molestarlo, pues sabía que estaba ocupado atendiendo sus asuntos de trabajo, pero lo extrañaba bastante y eso hacia que su tolerancia fue mucho menor ante su situación.

_— Es odioso estar encerrado de este modo, ¡maldita sea!, ¡Maldito calor del demonio!_ — exclamó el pelinegro — _me voy a terminar muriendo por asfixia lpm_ — Levi continuaba maldiciendo. 

_ ¡MIERDA! SAM, ¿PORQUE NO ME LLAMAS?  _

Tampoco cuenta como salir a pasear ir por un helado y regresar, además, casi casi, Sam le había comprado todo lo necesario para esa semana, y todo el personal de la casa estaba a su disposición, realmente se acercaba a ser una penitenciaría de lujo. 

  
  
  


¡BINGO!

A Levi se le prendió el foco, tomó su celular para hacer una llamada. 

_ — Ojalá conteste pronto _

Cuando entró la llamada, casi instantáneamente la persona al otro lado contestó una voz que sonaba sorprendida

_ — Que increíble sorpresa ... _

_ — Hola, grandulón  _

_ — Levi, no esperaba ésta llamada _

— _Vaya, entonces supongo que no te alegras mucho de escuchar mi voz, idiota_

_— ¡No es eso!, quiero decir, realmente estuve esperando por mucho tiempo —_ Erwin sonaba exaltado _— Pensé que nunca llamarías, casi me resignaba a ello_

_— Bueno, lo siento, desde el día que hablamos, pasaron muchas cosas, tampoco seas tan dramático —_ ironizó Levi. 

  
  


_ — Me gustaría ir a tu restau…  _

_ — Ven a comer a mi restau... _

  
  


Ambas voces pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, después de que ambos rieron, Erwin repitió: 

_ — ¡Si, si, por favor ven!, Te estaré esperando.  _

_ — ¿Puedo ir hoy?  _

— _¿Hoy? ¡Sii, claro que puedes! —_ el corazón de Erwin comenzaba a bailar 

_ — Entonces yo… te veo en la noche, Erwin Smith —  _

_— Estoy ansioso por que vengas...digo, conocer este lugar, mostrarte lo que mejor se hacer jajaja_ — se reía Erwin nervioso — _verás que te sorprenderé con mi cocina._

_— ¡El humilde Erwin ha desaparecido! ¿Bastardo, en dónde lo tienes?_ — ironizó Levi

_ — Te oyes mucho más feliz que antes Levi, ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte así!  _

_ — Como te dije, pasaron cosas, puedo contarte todo cuando te vea, grandulón.  _

_— ¿Tiene acaso que ver con mi hermano? —_ preguntó Erwin con cierta inquietud

_— Dije, te cuento todo cuando te vea —_ Levi rodó los ojos. 

_ —¡Está bien, está bien! Así será, entonces te espero aquí, pequeño Ackerman.  _

_— Ok, grandulón Smith —_ Levi terminó la llamada. _— de alguna manera me siento animado y quiero compartir cosas con él._ — Pensó Levi

  
  


Como aún era algo temprano, Levi decidió subir a su habitación y tomar una siesta mientras llegaba la noche para su primer visita al restaurante de Erwin, no sabía porqué razón, pero se sentía un poco ansioso y tenía un ligero pálpito de emoción, hace demasiado que no hacía planes para algo que solo se centrara en él, así que ahora que Sam salió, decidió que aprovecharía ese tiempo al máximo. 

  
  
  
  


<<====================>>

  
  


_— Erwin, no inventes. Jamás había escuchado tu voz tan emocionada, bobo jajajaja_. — salió de la nada Reiner

_— ¡Demonios Reiner, me espantaste! —_ Erwin despertó violentamente del trance _— ¿A que hora llegaste?_

_ — Acabo de llegar, estaba pasando por acá y te vi por afuera, ¡Te ves tan tierno sonriendo de esa manera! ¿Con quién hablaste, ah?  _

_— Exageras, como siempre —_ Erwin rodó los ojos, _— Levi me llamó hace un momento, ¡Al fin vendrá a conocer el restaurante!_ — Expresó Erwin emocionado

_ —¡Wow!, ¡Tus ojos realmente brillan como nunca! jajajajaja.  _

_ — Basta Reiner, Levi solo es mi amigo, y tengo que recalcar, novio de mi hermano menor, ¿Si lo recuerdas, no? _

Reiner hizo una mueca

Erwin continuó _— Por como escuché a Levi, parece que las cosas van bien con mi hermano, aunque ……_

_ — ¿Aunque qué?  _

_ — Nada, olvidalo.  _

_—Vaya, eso es bueno —_ Reiner bajó la mirada _— Vendrá solo, supongo_

_— Reiner, usa tu sentido común, ¡Claro que vendrá solo!, es decir_ — Erwin sintió un cortocircuito en su cerebro — _¡Ah mierda!_

_ — ¿Qué pasa, Erwin?  _

_ — ¿Que? Oh, no pasa nada, quiero decir  _

Si bien, Erwin estaba contento por Levi y por su visita, desde que escuchó la voz tan emocionada del pequeño, no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado, porque nuevamente sentía su corazón ante un dilema, justo como la vez en que a Levi le dio la crisis de pánico en la casa de su hermano, tenía miedo por ambos, sobre todo por un suceso que había presenciado recientemente. 

— _Oye Erwin, te pusiste pálido, ¿Estás bien?_

_— Lo estoy Reiner, descuida —_ respondió Erwin algo preocupado. 

— _¡Demonios!, tu semblante cambió radicalmente, parece como si hubieras visto algún fantasma_

_ — No no, lo que vi fue otra cosa _

_ — ¿Qué cosa vis…. _

_— Oye Reiner —_ interrumpió Erwin _— Lamento dejarte, pero iré a mi casa a darme una ducha y arreglarme para esta noche._

_— ¿Eh?, bueno —_ dijo Reiner confundido

Erwin fue por sus cosas, se despidió de Reiner y salió rumbo a su casa como si llevara demasiada prisa

Si bien, a Erwin le alegró el día escuchar a Levi tan feliz, seguía arrastrando un dilema desde hace unos días. La vida había decidido ponerlo en una situación precisamente a él y en estos momentos, no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Pensó que quizá una ducha le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas, ya que no quería causar daño alguno siendo imprudente.  ¿Cómo es posible que sus ojos hayan tenido que ver tan lamentable escena? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Hola! nuevamente vengo con un capítulo actualizando mi historia, que lo disfruten y gracias por leer :)


	16. CAPÍTULO 14

_ << _ En días pasados, Erwin recibió en el aeropuerto a un abogado de la firma con la que trabajó para arreglar sus asuntos en Italia una vez que decidió vivir definitivamente en su país natal. El abogado en cuestión le entregó unos papeles que concluían los trámites para vender sus propiedades por completo. 

Cuando la reunión terminó, Erwin se disponía a retirarse, pero en las salas de llegada había una especie de pared hecha solo de cristales, por lo que podías observar desde ahí otras salas contiguas, que eran las de salida. Entonces se percató de la figura de alguien que conocía, por curiosidad se detuvo a observar correctamente y notó junto a él, a una persona que no había visto nunca. 

Su rostro sólo expresaba un tremendo asombro, fruto de lo que estaba presenciando. Inmediatamente se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares que sostenían las estructuras para observar un poco mejor, pues claro que podía estar alucinando. 

_ — ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Debe ser una maldita broma, ¡eso es!, mis ojos me están traicionando. —  _ decía y se repetía una y mil veces tratando de convencerse de que no era tal cosa. 

_ S _ am, su hermano, que hace un tiempo presumía orgulloso su relación con Levi, tenía en brazos a otro sujeto y pretendían viajar juntos a quién sabe qué lugar. 

_ —¡Esto es increíble! —  _ Erwin estaba decidido a encarar a su hermano, pues prometió a Levi que iba a protegerlo y aún podía impedir que este cometiera una estupidez. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer en el último momento.  _ — Será mejor si hablo primero con Levi, me pidió no ser un entrometido, el podrá resolverlo. _

El rubio se apartó del pilar para retirarse del aeropuerto, todo el camino de regreso a casa fue pensando demasiado las cosas. 

_ —¿En qué carajos está pensando ese hijo de perra? Levi lo ama como no tiene idea, ¿Acaso no lo sabe? Ay, mi tonto hermanito ciego. >> _

  
  


<<=====================>>

Erwin se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos mientras se duchaba, la visita de Levi lo ponía muy contento, pero al mismo tiempo, con penumbra recordaba lo que vio ese día en el aeropuerto y lo mal que se sentiría el pequeño, pero iba a ser peor si no se lo decía. 

Preparó adecuadamente su atuendo, se puso un poco de loción y salió de su departamento rumbo al restaurante, ya casi era la hora de recibir a Levi

_— Qué sea lo que el destino quiera._ — Erwin suspiró. 

  
  


<<=============>>

_ — Hola sr Erwin, bienvenido.  _

_— Hola Jean, gracias. Continua con lo que hacías, por favor._ — Erwin se detuvo — _Ah, hoy vendrá alguien a verme, si preguntan por mi, hoy estaré en la cocina. La persona que me busca se llama Levi._

_— Por supuesto sr Erwin_ — asintió Jean. 

Un rato después, Levi hizo acto de presencia en el restaurante. se detuvo antes de entrar para observar la fachada. 

_— Bien —_ suspiró Levi — _ya estoy aquí, veremos de qué está hecho el rubio grandulón._

Levi entró y enseguida lo recibieron en la recepción. 

_ — Buenas noches joven, ¿Tiene usted una reservación?  _

_ —Buenas noches, no la tengo, pero quedé de encontrarme con el dueño de este lugar hoy.  _

Jean estaba cercano a recepción, por lo que logró escuchar lo que hablaba la persona que acababa de llegar. 

— _Disculpe por la interrupción, ¿Usted es Levi?_

_ —Si, soy yo _

_— Muy bien, entonces sígame por aquí —_ Jean señaló un pasillo que conducía a la cocina — _Gracias Mike, yo me encargo desde aquí._

_ — Bien, Jean _

_— Sr Levi, mi jefe lo está esperando, adelante y sea bienvenido._

Levi asintió con una pequeña reverencia. Observaba con asombro lo grande y lo elegante que se veía el restaurante, pero sobre todo, que las mesas estaban casi ocupadas en su totalidad.  Enseguida llegaron a una puerta, Jean abrió para que Levi pudiese entrar. 

_ — Pase, por favor, en sr Erwin está en la cocina contigua —  _

_— Bien, gracias —_ Levi hizo un gesto de reverencia a Jean — _¿Me permitirías entrar ahí por mi cuenta?_

_ — Está bien sr Levi, adelante.  _

Efectivamente, al llegar a la otra cocina, Levi se encontró con una escena algo agradable para él. Vio a Erwin terminar de picar unos ingredientes y colocarlos en un sartén caliente, estaba uniformado con el outfit propio de un chef, por cierto, bastante agraciado. Levi no pudo evitar sonreír. 

— _Toc, toc, grandulón._

_— ¡Levi! —_ Erwin dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Levi — _¡Estoy tan encantado de que estés aquí!_

_— No exageres Erwin —_ Levi se sintió algo apenado, iba a estrechar la mano del rubio, cuando sintió dos brazos rodearlo y apretarlo bastante fuerte. _—¡ Hey, vas a sacarme el relleno, idiota!_

_— ¡Lo siento, pero de verdad me alegra verte de nuevo! —_ Erwin lo soltó y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa

_ — Basta, basta, ya no llores tanto por mi, aquí estoy.  _

_ — Lo sé, después de que te invité hace demasiado tiempo, pensé que jamás vendrías _

_ — Como te dije, pasaron muchas cosas en estos meses, Erwin.  _

Erwin no pudo evitar sentirse tenso al escuchar esas palabras. 

_ — Ven Levi, ven a sentarte a mi mesa.  _

_ — Aquí en la cocina?, pensé que iríamos afuera _

_—Oh, no. —_ Erwin comenzó a explicar — _Si te diste cuenta, tengo dos cocinas en este lugar. Y mira_ — señaló — _acá tengo un comedor. Esta cocina la tengo reservada solo para mis visitas_

_—¿Enserio?, vaya —_ dijo Levi con asombro — _seguramente te vienen a ver muchas personas._

— _Oh si, bueno, si es que tu y mi mejor amigo cuentan como “muchas personas”_ _ —  _ Erwin se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás

_ — Así que eres un grandulón antisocial después de todo.  _

Erwin soltó una carcajada _ — “ Levi siempre me hace reír muchísimo” —  _ pensó Erwin _ — Había pasado tanto tiempo que olvidé tu buen sentido del humor, pequeño.  _

_ — Eres el único que cree que eso es gracioso  _

_ — ¿Ah sí?  _

_ — Mas bien, tu eres un masoquista  _

_ — Puede ser, más bien, creo que mas que hacerme gracia, me pone de buenas porque significa que estás bien, ¿No es así? _

_ — A veces me asustas Erwin Smith  _

E rwin hizo un gesto de confusión ante tal enunciado, Levi continuó

_ — Ni siquiera Sam ha podido ver eso, cuando tomo esa actitud piensa que enserio estoy de mal humor, ¿Acaso lees las mentes o algo así?  _

_ — No, eso es evidente.  _

Levi se recargó en la mesa, acercándose un poco al rostro de Erwin  _ — Wow, grandulón antisocial que se ríe cuando blasfemo, psíquico y ahora resulta que analizas personas en lo recóndito de su ser. ¿Qué otras sorpresas escondes, Smith?  _

Erwin se pasmó por unos segundos de la impresión, y no pudo evitar jadear bajito. 

_ — Jajajajajaja, eres demasiado perceptivo también, entonces, ¿Qué más quieres saber, Ackerman? — _ Erwin también se acercó y fijó su mirada en los ojos de Levi, se quedaron así por un tiempo considerable, hasta que el pelinegro rompió el momento

_ — ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero, Erwin?  _

Erwin abrió mucho los ojos

_ — Cenar, tengo hambre. —  _ Levi retrocedió para acomodarse nuevamente en la silla

El rubio volvió a soltar una carcajada 

_ — ¡Vamos grandulón, muéstrame lo tuyo!  _

_ — Levi, tranquilo, no voy a matarte de hambre.  _

Erwin se levantó un momento para revisar las verduras que había dejado previamente y comenzó a preparar un platillo con lo que ya tenía hecho. Levi estaba curioso, por lo que se acercó a donde Erwin. 

_ — Toma asiento, Levi, no te impacientes.  _

_ — No es eso, tonto, quiero ver como lo haces. ¿O te sientes invadido? _

_ — En absoluto, sinceramente, contigo me siento bastante cómodo, “pero inexplicablemente torpe” —  _ pensó Erwin. 

_ — No digas esas cosas, tonto Erwin. —  _ Levi hizo una mueca

_ — No me digas que te avergüenzan los cumplidos, señorito Ackerman —  _ Erwin acarició el cabello de Levi. 

_ — ¡No hagas eso, me despeinas!  _

_ — ¡Está bien, está bien!  _

Levi siguió viendo como Erwin preparaba la cena, mientras el rubio lo seguía molestando, de alguna manera sentía que cada vez que hacía eso, su corazón se llenaba con los gestos tan tiernos del pelinegro.

_ — Levi, ya que estás muy animado, ¿Podrías tomar de la alacena un vino y dos copas?  _

_ — Está bien, ¿Qué vino es el que quieres que tome?  _

_ — Escógelo tú, Levi.  _

Levi tomó el vino junto con las copas y las colocó en la mesa, después de unos momentos Erwin se acercó también con la cena preparada. 

— _¿Qué es eso?_

_— Es lomo de cerdo con papas fritas —_ Erwin cortó un trocito de carne con un tenedor y se lo ofreció a Levi _—¡Vamos, pruébalo!_

Erwin pensó que Levi tomaría el tenedor, cosa que no ocurrió; el pelinegro se recargó un poco en la mesa y con la boca, separó la carne del tenedor para degustar, Erwin solo observó con asombro y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. 

_— ¡Wow, grandulón! al menos esto si lo sabes hacer bien —_ los ojos de Levi estaban brillantes.

_—¿Te gustó?_ — Erwin procedió a servir la cena y el vino

_ — ¡Jamás había probado algo igual!, ¡Mas te vale haber preparado suficiente, creo que devoraré todo!  _

_— Come todo lo que quieras Levi, lo hice especialmente para tí_ — respondió Erwin sonriente. 

  
  


Los dos hombres cenaron amenamente y prosiguieron platicando, Erwin no podía parar de reír ante el temperamento de Levi, luego ambos reían por las anécdotas que se contaban, las vivencias de Erwin en Italia, entre otras cosas. Terminaron de cenar y entonces, el rubio cambió su semblante por uno más serio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =>> ¡Que tal! la semana se me fue en putiza como decimos acá en mi país y no me di cuenta que se me pasó actualizar, pues según yo, actualizo los jueves (creo, quizá hasta es los viernes y estoy bien), pero en fin, ya hay nuevo cap, disfrútenlo mucho, nos vemos en la próxima :)


	17. CAPÍTULO 15

_— ¿Por cierto, y Sam? —_ preguntó Erwin algo nervioso

_— Está de viaje, por una semana entera, ¡una semana! —_ Levi sonaba molesto — _Se fue y no quiso llevarme. Me dijo que me aburriría porque estaría trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo_

_— Ya veo —_ Erwin evitó ver a Levi a los ojos

_— Me preguntaste porqué es que no había dado señales de vida. Es verdad que estaba pasando un momento difícil con Sam. El día que hablamos fuera del bar, después de que Sam me recogió, tuvimos una fuerte discusión, que al final, nos llevó a arreglar las cosas —_ Levi sonrió — _Desde ese día, comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, se porta mas lindo conmigo, él mejoró muchísimo su carácter. Básicamente, regresamos a lo que éramos antes, cuando comenzamos nuestra relación._

  
  


_ — Levi, tu… ¿Conoces a mi padre?  _

_ — Si, claro que lo conozco, ¿Quién no?  _

_ — No, lo que quiero decir, ¿Él te conoce?, mejor dicho, ¿Sabe de tí y Sam?  _

_— ¿A qué viene eso? —_ preguntó Levi intrigado

_ — Yo...bueno… solo quiero confirmar que tan seria es su relación.  _

Levi hizo un gesto de desaprobación _— No sé cómo eso pueda estar relacionado, Erwin. Eventualmente vamos a casarnos, pero Sam tiene una imagen que cuidar y por ahora no ha podido presentarme con su familia, excepto por ti._

_ — Eso es extraño _

_ — …. _

_ — El hecho de que solo yo te conozco, ¿Porqué?, incluso cuando nos presentó fue demasiado puntual en lo orgulloso que estaba de hacerlo.  _

Levi frunció el ceño 

— _No termino de entenderlo Levi, bueno, antes, porque creo que ahora se de que se trata este juego._ — afirmó Erwin.

_ — ¿Qué carajos tratas de decir idiota?  _

_ — A pesar de que me odia, pudo contarme algo tan importante en su vida, tenía mis dudas, pero claro, no puede ser otra cosa. Ese imbécil  _

Erwin parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, casi olvidando que estaba acompañado. 

_— ¡Oye, me quieres explicar qué demonios estás diciendo! —_ Levi jaló un poco del brazo de Erwin para despertarlo. 

  
  
  


En ese momento, el ojiazul volvió en sí y miró por unos segundos a Levi, luego, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y después dio un manotazo sobre la mesa

  
  


Levi se sobresaltó — _Oi, ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de funeral?_

_— Escúchame, tengo que contarte algo —_ Erwin sostuvo la mirada ante Levi intentando ocultar su angustia

_ —¿El qué?  _

_— Verás, —_ trató de sonar con una voz calmada — _Hace unos días, para ser preciso, el domingo, yo tuve que presentarme en el aeropuerto para verme con un abogado, ya que aún tenía el asunto de vender mis propiedades en Italia._

  
  


Levi miraba con un rostro de confusión al rubio _— Ajá, no entiendo_

_ — Cuando estaba por retirarme, sorpresivamente me tope con una escena nada agradable _

_— Oye, no estoy entendiendo nada —_ interrumpió Levi

_ — Por favor, déjame continuar, ¿si? _

_— Solo ve al grano —_ respondió Levi algo fastidiado. 

_— Bueno, como decía, cuando estaba de regreso, tenía que pasar cerca de las salas de salida y lo ví —_ Erwin suspiró cansado. 

_ — ¡Hey, sé más directo!, ¡Ya no le des más vueltas grandulón!  _

_ — Yo, lo vi.  _

_ — …. _

— _A Sam._

_ —Oh sí, es verdad, fue el día que salió del país _

_ — Acompañado _

_ — Probablemente por un compañero suyo  _

_— ¡Levi, silencio! —_ Erwin respiró hondo — _Sé que me dijiste que no me entrometiera entre ustedes, pero prometí que iba a protegerte, sin embargo, jamás pensé que tuviera que hacerlo de mi propio hermano_

_ — ¡Mierda!, ¡Erwin, te juro que si no me dices claramente las cosas en este instante, te voy a golpear bastardo idiota! _

_ — Eso es lo que quiero, pero es muy duro, mas de lo que pensé. Levi, ese día vi a tu novio en el aeropuerto, acompañado de un tipo, ambos…actuaban demasiado cariñosos, eso ni de chiste puede ser el comportamiento habitual hacia un compañero. _

_— ¡Muy bien, me harté! —_ Levi se levantó de la silla dispuesto a golpear a Erwin. 

_ — Levi, ¡Cálmate! _

_ —¿Qué me calme? Me estás insinuando que Sam me engaña, ¿Cómo pretendes que me calme?  _

_ — No, Levi, no estoy insinuando algo, claramente mi hermano estaba besando a un tipo, créeme, incluso me quedé el tiempo suficiente para confirmarlo.  _

_ — ¡Cállate o te voy a matar!  _

— _Lo siento, Levi, no sabes como me dolió ver eso, ahora mismo, duele mucho tener que decírtelo, me avergüenza demasiado el comportamiento de mi hermano_

_ — ¡No es cierto, mientes!  _

Erwin se acercó a Levi para tomarle de la mano y habló cálidamente: 

_ — Levi, por favor. Mi intención no es lastimarte, de verdad estoy preocupado.  _

_— ¡Deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos! ¡Sam no haría eso! —_ Levi comenzaba a sonar agitado — _soltó el agarre de Erwin y salió corriendo de ahí al borde del llanto._

_ — Levi … _

— _¡Olvídalo!, ¡No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando tus estupideces! ¡Púdrete bastardo!_

  
  


Levi salió corriendo del restaurante a toda prisa, con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las palabras de Erwin fulminaron su corazón y revolvieron su estómago, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado concentrado en largarse de ahí, hubiese vomitado toda la cena que minutos antes había disfrutado tanto

  
  
  


_ — “¡No puede ser!,  _

_ ¡No puede!, …¡Es imposible!  _

_ ¡Ese bastardo hijo de perra de Erwin!  _

_ ¡Sam! _

_ ¡Sam!  _

Levi se detuvo por unos instantes para tomar un poco de aire, probablemente no sabría a donde estaba, pues solo corrió a cualquier dirección aturdido por sus emociones. 

  
  


_ — ¡Sam me lo dijo, su hermano es una rata malnacida envidiosa!  _

  
  


Pero de pronto Levi volvió en sí y recordó un “pequeño” detalle: 

  
  


_ — Entonces … por eso es que no me ha llamado una sola vez _

_ Por eso no contesta mis llamadas y mis mensajes.  _ _Es evidente que Erwin dice la verdad_

Se lamentaba Levi entre sollozos — _¡Yo soy el único imbécil aquí por creer que Sam cambiaría!_

_ ¿Por qué, Sam?  _

_ ¿Porqué me haces tan miserable?  _

Levi no soportó más y se dejó vencer completamente, en la oscuridad de la noche, en medio de la calle sintiendo cómo poco a poco los hilos de las suturas que acababa de hacer se descocían, lloró desconsoladamente ajeno a toda realidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo, ya casi llegamos a la mitad del fic (espero) 
> 
> ==> Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y si eres una nueva persona leyendo esto, también te lo agradezco enormemente. 
> 
> ==> Disfruten la lectura :D


	18. CAPÍTULO 16

Erwin sabía que Levi era una persona vulnerable, pero nunca pensó que su reacción sería de esta manera. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de ello fue la ocasión tan accidentada en la que Sam los presentó, por lo que entonces cobraba sentido y de inmediato comenzó a sentirse culpable. 

_— Levi reaccionó muy mal, ¡Diablos! acepto que no me lo esperaba de este modo, pero el amor que tiene por mi hermano es ciego — se lamentaba Erwin._

Intentó llamarle a su celular, pero fue en vano, siempre sonaba no disponible.

_— ¡Mierda, no me contesta! Tengo que ir a buscarlo, en esa condición es peligroso que deambule solo por ahí.._

Erwin se apresuró, a la salida del restaurante.

— _Escucha, Jean — llamó Erwin a su empleado — Por favor, mantente pendiente, Levi se fue bastante nervioso, así que pon atención por si viene._

_— Si, sr Erwin. ¿A dónde va?, ¿Puedo ayudarle en otra cosa?_

_— No, solo como te indiqué, yo saldré a buscarlo._

El rubio se dio prisa, pues ya era bastante noche y se podía poner bastante peligroso. Erwin solo pensaba en lo lastimado que debía estar el pelinegro, y entre más, más se sentía abrumado, lo único que quería era encontrarlo y tratar minimizar el daño, pero ¿Cómo?, sabía que unas cuantas palabras de aliento no iban a funcionar, simplemente podía suponer lo que una herida como esas hacía en el alma, al menos podría intentar ponerse en sus zapatos.

¿Quién era él para creer que podría aliviar los malos sentimientos de Levi? Y encima, que él provocó, después de haberle prometido que iba a protegerle. Más bien, esa iniciativa lo puso peor.

_— ¡Demonios!, ¡No puedo poner mis ideas en orden, no puedo pensar, soy un puto desastre ahora mismo!_

Erwin se detuvo en el parque, y no había nada, se sentó por un momento para tratar de calmar sus nervios, cuando sonó su celular. Al observar en la pantalla de quien se trataba, se apresuró a contestar

_— Tú, idiota grandulón, ¿A dónde mierda te fuiste?_

_— Levi, ¡Dios!, ¿En dónde estás?_

_— ¿En dónde más?, estoy esperando en tu cocina, tonto_ — la voz estaba a punto de quebrarse — _Mira, voy a comer el postre sin ti si no te apresuras._

Erwin recibió una foto vía Whats app de la tarta de manzana que había preparado para Levi.

_— …_

— _Oi ¿Te quedaste sin voz de repente? mueve tu trasero aquí_

— _Ah, S-si. ya v-voy —_ terminó la llamada.

Erwin corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, a empujones entre los pocos paseantes en la calle, a rastras y sin aliento, llegó a su local.

_— Sr Erwin, el joven Levi regresó, entró nuevamente a la cocina._

_— Jean ¿Ya terminaron?_

_— Sr Erwin, tranquilo ¿Está bien?, el joven Levi lo espera._

_— Lo sé, Jean. Si terminaron, ya pueden retirarse, yo voy a quedarme un poco más. Muchas gracias por su trabajo._

_— Está bien, jefe, nos vemos mañana —_ Jean hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Entonces, Erwin se apuró a entrar a la cocina, y vio a Levi sentado en la mesa, desorientado, y con una botella de vino a medio vaciar.

_— ¡Levi, gracias al cielo, regresaste! Hey, ¿Bebiste todo eso?_

_— Erwin_ —Levi se levantó y se acercó al ojiazul y dijo en voz baja: — _Abrázame, por favor._

— _Levi …_

— _¡Solo hazlo!_

Erwin estiró los brazos y tomó a Levi completamente, por lo que este dejó caer todo su peso al sentirse plenamente atrapado por él y entonces se rindió, el líquido fluyó por sus mejillas abundantemente.

— _Oye, pequeño, escucha, te ayudaré. Por ahora llora todo lo que quieras, puedes usarme como pañuelo, haré eso y más, cuenta conmigo siempre._

Levi al escuchar eso, no hizo si no soltarse y emitir ruidos más fuertes, realmente era algo que lo aliviaba, saber que esta vez había alguien que estaba aceptando escuchar su dolor hacía que estuviera dispuesto a no guardarse nada, los brazos de Erwin lo tomaban con más fuerza y lo guardaba en su cálido pecho, besó su cabello enseguida hizo un movimiento para cargarlo y llevarlo al segundo piso del restaurante.

_— Oi, ¿A dónde me llevas?_ — Levi levantó la cabeza — _¿Sabes que aún puedo caminar, no?._

_—Ahí vas de nuevo, ¡Claro que puedes caminar!, ¿Pero eso qué? Admite que esto te consuela un poco, Ackerman._

_— “¡Mierda, si, me encanta! jodido Smith“_ — Levi volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Erwin

Había una especie de oficina-habitación equipada en el restaurante por si se presentaba algún imprevisto y esta situación lo era. Erwin se sentó sobre un sofá- cama con Levi en sus brazos, pudo sentir como el más joven comenzaba a calmarse y lo apretaba cada vez más, como si quisiera adherirse o incluso fusionarse, y eso para ambos, representaba una especie de extraña calma en sus corazones.

_— Levi, ¿Ya estás más calmado?_

_— …_

En ese momento los brazos que lo sujetaban aflojaron su agarre

_—Bien, aquí hablaremos más tranquilos —_ Erwin dejó que Levi se pusiera cómodo.

— _Levi, perdóname ¿Sí? Perdón por lastimarte —_ Erwin entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de Levi y lo miraba con ternura.

_— No eres tu Erwin, en absoluto, el idiota soy yo_

_— Vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. —_ Erwin secaba las lágrimas del rostro del pelinegro.

_— ¡Pero es la verdad! —_ Levi tomó con ambas manos el brazo de Erwin y se aferró a él. — _¿Cómo me atreví a dudar de ti?,_ — entonces dijo bajito: — _No es la primera ve que pasa_

_— ¿Qué dices?, ¿Entonces, había sucedido antes?_

Levi afirmó con la cabeza — _Las veces que puedas imaginarte._

_— ¿Y tú, solo lo permites? —_ Dijo Erwin con el rostro desencajado

_— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —_ Levi levantó la cara

_— Estar enamorado no significa que una persona te hiera de esa manera._

_— ¡Ja!, Ya quiero verte en mi situación._

_— No termino de entender muchas cosas, por mucho que sea mi hermano, ¿Es tan verdaderamente genial como para aguantar esto? —_ Erwin alzó tu tono de voz — _Dime Levi, ¿A qué costo?_

_MIRATE NADA MAS Y DIME , ¿VALE LA PENA?_

— _…._

_— ¿Entonces?_

— _Solo trata de comprender por q_ _ué lo hago, quiero muchísimo a Sam, le debo demasiado y no quiero perderlo. aprendí a tolerarlo hace mucho._

_—¿Ah sí?, ¿Entonces sólo estás fingiendo tu dolor? Lo dudo mucho —_ Erwin se puso de pie — _Levi, te lastima mas de lo que tú mismo quieres creer._

— _¿Tu que sabes idiota?_ — Levi también se levantó — _Te pedí que no cruzaras la línea, ¿A ti que más te da?_

_— ¿Tu que crees? ¡Me jode como no tienes idea enterarme que mi hermano es un hijo de perra bien hecho, pero más me jode saber que existe una persona que sea capas de tolerarlo!_

_— Erwin Smith, dejemos el tema. Si te sigues metiendo nunca más volveremos a vernos, ¿Está claro?_

_— Enserio, no pensé que fueras tan idiota, Levi Ackerman._

_— Sigue siendo un problema mío._

Erwin se volvió a sentar llevándose una mano a la frente. — _No sé cómo es que conmigo te muestras tan poderoso, tan imponente, y con Sam, solo te dejas doblegar._

_— Fíjate en lo que estás diciendo Erwin, una más y me largo._

— _Bien, está bien, es tu problema, ¡Al demonio todo!_ — el rubio azotó su mano contra una mesa que estaba a un lado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, uno largo, de hecho. Erwin dejó el lugar y subió a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire.

_— Tendré más cuidado, creo… creo que me pasé de la raya con mis palabras._

_Pero, ¿Cómo tolerar esto? ¿Cómo pretende ese tarado que me quede de brazos cruzados y haga como que nada pasa?. Eso es demencial._

_— Déjame resolverlo a mi_ — se escuchó a lo lejos, Levi ya le hacía compañía a Erwin

— _No es tan fácil atarme de manos cuando observo que te destruyes_

Levi se acercó — _Vamos, acabas de conocerme, ¿Cómo puedo importarte tanto?_

— _No seremos cercanos, pero me has mostrado muchos lados vulnerables de tu persona_ — Dijo Erwin orgulloso

_— Silencio bastardo…_

— _Imagino, que ya estás mejor, bajemos, hace mucho frío y puede hacerte daño, ¿Quieres un café?_

_— Preferiría un té_

_— ¿Té? Wow._

— _¿Qué con esa expresión?_

— _Diablos… —_ dijo Erwin con una voz adolorida

Erwin recordó el momento en que le dijo a Levi lo agresivo que era hacia su persona, pero con su hermano era todo un bebé blandito, como si le tuviera miedo

Erwin estuvo a nada de preguntar sobre otro tema que lo venía molestando un poco, aunque decidió no hacerlo, por la naturaleza delicada del mismo

Efectivamente, a Erwin Smith se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que el mismo Sam es el que deja a Levi en ese estado “drogado”. Enseguida, volvió a recordar la noche en que estuvieron juntos.

_— “¡Todo esto es una basura!, nunca debió pasar, no entiendo porque empieza a tornarse doloroso”_

_— Oye, ¡Hey!, Te hablo Smith, hazme caso_ — Levi interrumpió

_— Oh si, lo siento Levi, Ah… es verdad, el té. Bajaré al restaurante por él_ — Erwin sonrió.

_— Otra vez eres Erwin el amable de siempre_ — replicó Levi. 

Levi se sentó en una de las sillas que formaban parte de la pequeña mesa que tenía Erwin, a decir verdad, no era incómodo estar ahí, lo incómodo era que el hermanito de su novio se pusiera a hacer preguntas. Respiró profundo y esperó que el mayor subiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Hola que tal! Por una dinámica que tuve en la otra plataforma donde subo mi historia, actualizare tres o cuatro capítulos seguidos esta semana, por lo que aquí también estarán posteados para no revolverme con ellos jaja, así que espero que disfruten estos anticipos. 
> 
> ==> Nos vemos el día de mañana :)


	19. CAPÍTULO 17

_— Levi, vas a matarme. Se me terminó el té_

Antes de que Erwin dijera más, Levi interrumpió: — _Erwin, oye._

_— …_

— _He sido muy duro contigo esta noche_ — Levi habló tranquilo — _De verdad agradezco toda tu ayuda, y que me hayas sido honesto desde el principio, pero sobre todo, que aún así, estés a mi lado y soportes a mi persona._

— _Me preocupas Levi, por raro que parezca te tome mucho cariño en poco tiempo._

_— Lo sé, yo también me siento muy cómodo contigo grandulón, lo único que te pido es que no preguntes demás y no intentes mas allá de ello._

_— Ya entendí_ —Erwin dijo con voz seca — N _o es asunto mío, pero quiero que seamos más cercanos y protegerte. aunque sea a tu modo._

_— Mi vida, que tierno_ —ironizó Levi,

_— ¿Intentas molestar? olvídalo, creo que tu carácter y condescendencia de mierda es lo que más me gusta de tí, pequeño_

_— Oh, recuerdo que eres masoquista Erwin Smith_

— _Jajjajajajaa …. ¿Entonces, bebes café?_

— _Pues… si, no hay más remedio._

— _Te gustará este, es un auténtico café colombiano, no hay otro mejor en el mundo. —_ aseguró Erwin — A _demás, te bebiste casi toda mi botella de vino y aún se nota que estás ebrio._

_— Aunque, eso va a quitarme el sueño, y no estoy tan ebrio, bobo_

_— Yo creo que no sufrirás con el sueño, y si pasa, me quedaré despierto contigo toda la noche ._

_— ¿Me harás compañía toda la noche?_

— _Claro, si tú quieres. Podemos quedarnos aquí, es pequeño, pero cómodo. ¿O prefieres ir a mi departamento?_

_— Para nada, me siento cómodo aquí_

_— Perfecto, pero toma, prueba tu café._

Siguieron platicando durante un rato más, mientras bebían su café y degustaban unas galletas, a pesar de que estaban pasando un rato más ameno, Erwin se sentía mal, impotente, desanimado. Sintió que no servía de nada ser honesto y querer ayudarle, si de todas maneras Levi insistía en callar las cosas. Pensaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él, pero no quería alejarse y eso, le estaba asustando, le asustaba mucho porque implicaba que de una manera u otra, él podía salir lastimado en todo el asunto, pero estaba por iniciativa propia, básicamente estaba haciendo lo mismo que Levi, ir al matadero por su propio pie.

_— Tengo sueño Erwin_

— _Se nota bastante Levi, deberías descansar._

_— Tenías razón, tu café no me molestó_

_— Te lo dije_ —Erwin colocó sus tazas cerca de la cafetera — _acuéstate aquí_ — dijo señalando el sofa-cama.

_—Tu, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?_

_— No lo haré, no tengo sueño._

_— Recuéstate a mi lado, bobo, claro que tienes sueño. —_ replicó Levi

_— ¿Estás seguro?_

_—Si, por algo te lo estoy diciendo, no creo que hagas cosas raras._

_— Bien, bien, solo espero que no seas muy inquieto cuando duermes_

_— Lo siento, tiendo a moverme mucho, no prometo demasiado_ _  
_

_— Podré soportarlo, probablemente._ _— dijo Erwin resignado_ _  
_

_— …._

_— Oye …_

_— …_

— _¿Levi, en verdad te dormiste?. Vaya, debiste agotar todas tus energías por toda esa carga emocional._

Erwin lo acomodó bien en el sofá y le puso una manta encima. Se acostó a un lado de Levi y volvió a rodearlo entre sus brazos. Acaricio su rostro y así se quedó, viéndolo fijamente. Tampoco tardó en quedarse dormido, también se sentía derrotado por este día tan fatídico.

<<===============>

_— Grandulón, ¡Despierta!, ¿Adivina qué?_

_— Nggg ¿qué? …_ — Erwin se despertó y observó asombrado a Levi — _Tu..._

— _Quita esa cara. Hice desayuno, seguramente no está a la altura del gran chef Erwin, solo agradéceme cuanto termines._

Erwin se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para ver con sus ojos que no era un sueño raro, se sentó con Levi en la mesa y comenzó a devorar lo que le preparó.

_— ¡No está mal! —_ dijo Erwin con los ojos brillosos — _¿No piensas desayunar tú?_

— _Claro que lo haré, hasta que vea que no mueres de intoxicación._

_— Claro, soy el conejillo de indias._ — Erwin hizo un puchero.

_— Solo bromeo, delicado._

_— No importa como esté, Levi. Lo que me interesa es la intención, Gracias_ — Erwin sonrió ampliamente.— _Aunque éste, te quedó delicioso._

_— ¡Dios, Erwin!, Brillas tanto que lastima —_ Dijo Levi ocultándose tras sus brazos.

— _Amaría tener a alguien que me hiciera el desayuno todos los días, no lo sabía hasta hoy, jajajaja._

_— Pues no fue nada, ayer me ayudaste mucho_

_— Levi, eso en tu cara, ¿Intenta ser una sonrisa?_

Levi no pudo ocultar su sonrojo después de lo que le dijo Erwin.

— _¡Será mejor si cierras esa boca y la usas para comer!_

— _Lo siento, no eres muy expresivo, me tomaste por sorpresa, no vayas sonriendo así para todo el mundo, podrías dejarlos ciegos —_ Erwin sonrió maliciosamente.

— _Qué mierda, ¿Los pájaros le tiran a las escopetas?_

_— Pfft jajajajajja, solo tenía que devolvértela al menos una vez, te entiendo, es divertido molestar a otros._

Levi sonrió, ahora sí, genuinamente. Aunque esa extraña paz que sentía sería borrada rápidamente, cuando volviera a su realidad.

¿Y si ya no volvía?

Ni pensarlo, no sabía cómo afrontar su vida sin Sam, tristemente no era tan valiente como para dar borrón y cuenta nueva tan radicalmente.

_— Erwin, será mejor que regrese a casa._

_— ¿Tán rápido?_

_— Seguramente las personas de servicio notaron mi ausencia, no quiero que hablen demás con Sam cuando llegue._

— _Solo tienes que decir que estuviste con alguien que conoces._

_— No tengo un comodín._

_— No es cierto…_

_— En fin —_ Levi comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas para regresar a su casa.

_— Vamos, te llevo. Por lo menos te dejaré cerca, sé que no puedo ir a esa casa_ _para no molestar._

_— Está bien Erwin._

El viaje de regreso no era largo, los dos decidieron guardar silencio durante el trayecto, hasta Erwin se estacionó en un lugar cercano a la casa de Sam:

_— Bien, cuídate mucho Levi. Te suplico que me busques si necesitas algo._

_— Lo haré, no te preocupes. Te agradezco nuevamente todo lo que hiciste por mi ayer._

_— Siempre será muy poco Levi, puedo hacer más, si me lo permites._

_— Ayer hablamos de eso._

— _Descuida, lo sé, aún así no dudes en pedirme más —_ continuó.

Levi estaba por abrir la puerta del auto para bajar, y sintió como el rubio lo tomó de los hombros _— Levi, piensa bien todo lo que pasó hasta ahora, no tienes porqué soportarlo._

_— Ahí vamos de nuevo —_ Levi intentó zafarse de Erwin, pero este lo detuvo

_— Por favor, Levi —_ Smith lo miró fijamente con un gesto de súplica, y entonces, lo abrazó fuertemente, Levi correspondió.

Fue un abrazo confortable para ambos, que cargaba con todo el peso de lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ahora, Erwin no sabía porque, pero no quería separarse de Levi, sabía que al hacer eso, significaba que el bajaría del auto y no volverían a verse hasta quien sabe cuando.

Levi levantó su cabeza y acunó el rostro de Erwin en sus pequeñas manos, se levantó un poco para alcanzar la frente del rubio y la besó. Fue suave, lento, incluso cerró los ojos y sus labios temblaron ligeramente al hacer contacto con su piel.

Erwin quedó totalmente asombrado, nunca espero que Levi mostrara una faceta como esta. Cuando el pelinegro se separó, Erwin tomó las manos de Levi y besó una de ellas.

_— ...Levi, eres tan dulce —_ susurró Erwin

Ambos se miraron fijamente y con las manos de Levi aún atrapadas, Erwin se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, así que Levi se sintió muy nervioso, temiendo que el ambiente diera un giro inesperado.

_— Ya es hora de irme —_ Levi se soltó y tomó sus cosas.

_— Si, es-está bien —_ Erwin contestó nervioso — _cuídate mucho, estamos en contacto._

Levi salió del auto y poco a poco se fue alejando. Cuando llevaba una distancia considerable, pero aún a la vista de Erwin, levantó el brazo en acción de despedida, la cual fue correspondida por Smith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Hola que tal! Por una dinámica que tuve en la otra plataforma donde subo mi historia, actualizare tres o cuatro capítulos seguidos esta semana, por lo que aquí también estarán posteados para no revolverme con ellos jaja, así que espero que disfruten estos anticipos.
> 
> ==> Nos vemos el día de mañana :)


	20. CAPÍTULO 18

Cuando Levi llegó a casa, fue directamente a la ducha y después de eso a la cama, por lo pesado del día anterior, necesitaba quedarse a descansar y desaparecer las ojeras que se le habían formado. Cuando tomó su celular, notó que tenía un mensaje, se asustó al pensar que podía ser Sam, pero por otro lado, casi reía un poco, porque ¿Acaso él se comunicó los días anteriores? , ¿Porqué lo haría entonces ahora?. Lo peor, es que todo ello le hacía recordar el hecho de que estaba siendo engañado nuevamente, pero apretó fuertemente un puño y se dijo a sí mismo que ya no iba a llorar más. Desbloqueó su celular temerosamente, pero su semblante cambió cuando vio que se trataba de Erwin. 

  
  
  


Chat con: Grandulón

**_Grandulón:_ **

**_Levi, ¿Llegaste bien a casa? Espero que si, aliméntate bien y descansa_ **

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír cuando leyó

**_Levi: Llegué, me bañé y estoy en mi cama ahora mismo, me disponía a dormir, de hecho._ **

**_Grandulón: Ups, lo siento, no molesto mas Levi._ **

**_Levi: No me molestas, al contrario, me hace bien leer ese tipo de cosas._ **

**_Grandulón: Entonces te escribiré cosas así más seguido, (guiño)_ **

**_Levi: me voy a dormir Erwin Smith, aún mantengo las malditas ojeras._ **

**_Grandulón: Sueña lindo Levi._ **

  
  


Erwin no pudo evitar imaginar al pequeño durmiendo en esa cama. Recordar la cama de Levi, esa misma cama en la que estuvieron juntos la noche en que se conocieron, las escenas vividas estaban ahí, como si fuese sido ayer, en su tacto aún tenía la sensación de la piel del menor, sus besos, haber estado adentro suyo, fue algo glorioso. Si quitaba el hecho de que Levi estaba pasándola muy mal y alguien le había hecho daño, le parecía nunca haber vivido algo como eso. Había evitado pensar en todo ello por un tiempo, pero ahora, esas imágenes aparecen con más frecuencia de lo que él mismo percibía.

Lastimosamente las circunstancias no fueron amigables, y lo peor del caso es que Levi estaba con su hermano, siendo humillado y engañado por él también. ¿Quién es la otra persona que lo lastima? Erwin pensó que en eso sería más útil, si bien, Levi le prohibió indagar más en los asuntos con su hermano, jamás hablaron de dejar pasar la otra situación, así que usaría ese sesgo para investigar quién era el otro “hijo de perra” que aumentaba el infierno de Levi. 

Esos pensamientos insistían en aparecer, sobre todo por la escena algo peculiar en su auto, ambos se mostraron abiertamente cercanos y peligrosamente cariñosos. Erwin al principio podría mostrarse incómodo y sentir culpa, quizá todavía, pero mucho menos ahora que sabe que su hermano no ve a Levi como algo sagrado para él, pero del mismo modo es temeroso de que Levi lo vea como un gancho para joder a Sam, de manera consciente o inconsciente. Ahora, al verse involucrado, debía comenzar a ser precavido sobre sí mismo pero sobre todo con Levi, porque la cereza del pastel sería ver a Sam lastimando más al pelinegro por culpa suya. 

  
  


<=================>

  
  
  


Durante los días que restaron de la semana Levi se dedicó a pasar el tiempo en casa, Erwin no volvió a escribirle, así que se sentía un poco solo, pero evidentemente, no podía estar esperando que el rubio lo mensajeara, además, resultaba una buena idea, pues ahora estaba bien, pero cuando Sam regresara seguramente eso sería meterse en un lío, y no, Levi no quería más líos en su vida. Al menos una parte debe de ceder ante esta situación y él no iba a comportarse al mismo nivel de Sam, de todos modos no podía, su ceguera por el lo imposibilitaba. 

Llegó el domingo, y con ello, el regreso de Sam. Levi estaba angustiado, no sabía cómo iba a pretender no saber nada y que es lo que pasaría si su actuación no era perfecta. Lo que menos quería era impacientar a Sam y que este tomara reprimendas, de nuevo. Meditó un poco y se dijo a sí mismo, que por nada del mundo provocaría un escándalo. 

  
  
  


<=================>

  
  
  


_— Joven Levi —_ llamó el mayordomo — _El amo Sam ha regresado._

_ — Lo sé, gracias por avisarme. enseguida bajo _

Levi respiró hondo y se dispuso a salir a recibir a Sam, cuando bajó, notó que ya estaba en la sala, casi no le salía el gesto de alegría, por más que tratara. 

_—”¡Mierda, esto será difícil”! —_ soltó Levi

— _¡Amor, regresé! Ven acá —_ Sam se acercó a Levi y lo abrazó de manera brusca 

_ — Ahh, me duele idiota! _

_— ¿No estás feliz de verme, amor?_ — Expresó confuso Sam

_ — Obviamente si bobo, pero me apretaste muy fuerte _

_ — ¡Fue porque te extrañé cosita bella! —  _

_ — …. _

_— Levi, te noto extraño, ¿Pasa algo? —_ Sam rompió el abrazo

_— N-nada Sam, todo está bien_ — Levi sonrió _— Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto._

_ — Yo también lo estoy, enserio te extrañe, ¡Debí llevarte conmigo! _

_ — La próxima vez podrías … _

— _No quiero hacer nada, ¿subimos a la habitación? Allá platiquemos de todo lo que hicimos estos días que estuve fuera._

Sam cargó a Levi y lo subió él mismo a la habitación

— _¡Tarado, bájame!_

_ — ¡Pffttt ajjajajajjajajaj! Levi, déja que te consienta, ¿sí?  _

_ — ¡AAAAAAHH LOCO BASTARDO!.  _

_ — Levi, de verdad ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?  _

_— Te dije que nada, pero me tomaste por sorpresa ahora mismo. Apresúrate a llegar a la habitación y cuéntame como te fue —_ contestó Levi para desviar la conversación. 

_— ¿Qué como me fue? Pues, nada sorprendente, ya sabes, trabajo, y más trabajo —_ Sam bajó a Levi y se sentaron. — _habría sido un desperdicio llevarte, solo te hubieras aburrido._

_ — ¿Ah si? jajaja, puede ser, la vida de un banquero es terriblemente aburrida.  _

_ — LEVI _

_— ¿Dime, amor? —_ el rostro de Levi aguardaba un poco de malicia

_ — No sé, mejor dime tú ...Ah ya sé, estás enojado porque te quedaste solo, ¿No es así?  _

_ — Por supuesto que no Sam, yo se que trabajaste arduamente esta semana…ven aquí, el rey se merece un buen masaje.  _

_— Ahora si, volviste a ser mi chico dulce —_ Sam sonrió ampliamente. 

_— Ah si, chico dulce —_ Levi se puso detrás de Sam y rodó los ojos. 

Cuando Levi abrió un poco la camisa de Sam, notó algunos vestigios de chupetones. 

_ — ¡AUCH, LEVI, TEN CUIDADO!  _

_ — ¿Pasa algo, Sam? _

— _¡Claro que pasa, tonto!, ¡Me estás lastimando los hombros!_

_— ¡Discúlpame Sam!, ¡Pero que idiota soy! —_ ironizó Levi

— _¡Ah si!, especialmente hoy, ¡Estás siendo idiota! —_ Sam se levantó de la cama 

— _¿A dónde vas Sam?_

_ — Hazte a un lado, necesito un trago. Enserio hombre, andas muy especial y extraño. _

_ — Estás demasiado sensible Sam, eso pasa. Deja de ser tan infantil.  _

Sam salió de la habitación. Levi dejó la máscara y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lágrimas que secó enseguida. 

_ — ¡Mierda!, no pienso llorar, ¡No dejaré que vea esto! y menos dejaré que sospeche.  _

Sam volvió con una botella y dos copas.

_ — Hey Levi, ¿quieres un trago? _

_ — No Sam, bebe tú.  _

— _¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?. Celebremos que volví_

Levi sintió nauseas

_ —Sabes que no me gusta mucho beber.  _

_ — Ah bebé, ¿Qué diablos contigo? Creo que te he consentido demasiado.  _

_ — ¿Consentido? juum, me dejaste una semana aquí solo y aburrido, bestia.  _

_ — Te dije que de todos modos no iba a tener tiempo para ti, ¡no empieces por dios!.  _

Levi sintió que quería gritar lo que sabía con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo. 

_ —Está bien, olvídalo. Entiendo, creo que voy a dormir Sam.  _

_ — Si ya, mejor haz eso, no quiero discutir por un berrinche tuyo.  _

  
  


Así lo hizo, mientras Sam tomó alcohol hasta que su cuerpo cansado por el viaje le pidiera retirarse

Sam entró en la cama y jaló a Levi hacía él para abrazarlo. Ya dormido, Ackerman estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre todo lo que había pasado esos días. al recibir ese abrazo, sintió frío y una punzada en el pecho. Abrió los ojos y cuando vio que era Sam, tuvo ganas de separarse de inmediato, no es la misma calidez que le ofrece Erwin, aún entredormido, quería que de nuevo esos brazos lo tengan envuelto, la voz calmada de el diciéndole que todo estará bien y que va a cuidarlo. Demonios, empieza a "necesitar" . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Hola que tal! Por una dinámica que tuve en la otra plataforma donde subo mi historia, actualizare tres o cuatro capítulos seguidos esta semana, por lo que aquí también estarán posteados para no revolverme con ellos jaja, así que espero que disfruten estos anticipos.
> 
> ==> Nos vemos el día de mañana :)


	21. CAPÍTULO 19

Comenzaba una nueva semana en la vida de la pareja, Sam volvía a la oficina y Levi a sus actividades, si eso podía decirse. Apenas y cruzaron palabra esa mañana de Lunes. Tan solo fue para Levi un retroceso a lo que más temía, volver a ser engañado por Sam, lo doloroso que era saber que fue una semana entera, trataba de superarlo y mentalizarse, había que comenzar a acostumbrarse a ello, si es que pretendía no abandonarlo por voluntad, empezaba a encontrar resignación en ese hecho. 

Por más que intentó, no logró calmarse del todo, como sea, no iba a ser de la noche a la mañana, dolía como la puta madre, estaba siendo grosero consigo mismo y aún así estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de no estar solo. 

Si no fuera por su debilidad, y por su amor ciego, quizá estaría fuera de ahí, pero no, sin Sam sentía que no era nadie, que podría morir. 

De pronto, florece su última esperanza, mínima, pero está ahí, no pierde nada con probar, si Sam aún tiene una poca de decencia y respeto por él, cumplirá esa promesa. Qué importan los amantes, si aún él es el que vive en casa con él y es reconocido como la pareja oficial de Sam Smith. 

La cabeza de Levi meditó toda la mañana sobre ello, esa tarde hablaría con Sam para dejar clara cuál es su posición.

_— Joven Levi, disculpe pero ya está lista la comida. —_ interrumpió el cocinero de la casa. 

_ — Oh, está bien, muchas gracias, bajaré en un momento.  _

_— Con su permiso —_ se retiró el cocinero. 

Levi no se había levantado ni arreglado desde la mañana, apenas y había desayunado algo y aún así no tenía hambre, pero no quería levantar sospechas así que se obligó a comer. 

Le sirvieron una especie de rara ensalada con unas salchichas fritas y agua mineral. 

_— Se me vino a la mente la comida de Erwin, por mucho que me sintiera mal, inevitablemente comería lo que él cocinara._ — dijo Levi en voz baja. — _Ya sé_

Levi tomó una foto de la comida y se la envió a Erwin. 

Chat con grandulón: 

_**Levi:** _

_**Estoy a punto de comer, mira nada más la basura que me sirven aquí grandulón** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Ahora entiendo porqué estás tan enano, en esa casa no te alimentan como se debe.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**JaJa, no da risa idiota.** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Es mejor si Sam me contrata como tu chef personal, ¿No quieres decirle?** _

_**Levi:** _

_**Deja tus tonterías para después Erwin, espantas bobo.** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Jajajajajajaja, perdóname, pero es que, se nota que te decepciona demasiado esa comida, y mi deber es molestarte.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**No te escribí para eso, solo que… estoy nostálgico. Creo que nunca probaré comida como la tuya** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Levi …** _

_**Levi:** _

_**De nada bobo** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Oye, claro que me halaga, que más quisiera alimentarte todo el tiempo…** _

_**Levi:** _

_**No es para tanto, tranquilo viejo.** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Para mi no sería ninguna molestia, si con eso te pones feliz lo haría gustoso.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**T** _ _**e estás poniendo sentimental tonto, creo que mejor me apresuro a comer mis miserias** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Jajajajajja, que aproveches pequeño.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**T** _ _**e agradezco mucho Erwin Smith, todo.** _

_**Grandulón;** _

_**No hay porqué, ve a comer, escríbeme de nuevo pronto y ven a comer aquí cuando gustes, será un honor cocinar para tí.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**Vaya, lo intentaré, pero no prometo mucho, tu sabes…** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Lo sé, bueno, al menos llámame, tu voz es como un coro angelical y me gusta escucharla.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**Oh si, amas mi florido lenguaje, es verdad. Chau Erwin.** _

_**Grandulón:** _

_**Chau Levi, besos.** _

  
  


Levi sonrió genuinamente durante su pequeña charla con Erwin, borró la conversación y se dispuso a comer, después se pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con la consola de Sam, un poco ansioso porque llegara y poder hablar con él. 

<<==============>>

  
  
  
  


_ — ¿Qué haces Levi?  _

_ — Nada, trato de no aburrirme.  _

_ — Oh vamos, acabo de llegar, tranquilízate cariño. _

_ — Si en verdad me ayudarás con el huerto que te pedí sería diferente, dijiste que hablaríamos de eso cuando volvieras de tu viaje, ¿O se te olvidó?  _

_— Aaaah —_ Sam soltó un suspiro — _No, no lo hice, haremos eso, planéalo bien y me avisas, ahora amor, iré a tomar una ducha._

_ — Hay otra cosa, de la que quiero que hablemos Sam. _

_ — ¿El qué? _

_— Bueno… —_ Levi agachó un poco la cabeza _— Es que yo …_

_ — Date prisa Levi, estoy algo cansado.  _

_— Bien —_ Levi se aclaró la garganta _— Tu promesa, de casarnos. ¿Cuando? Y … Bueno, para empezar, ¿Cuando vas a presentarme a tu padre como tú pareja?_

Sam no esperaba para nada que lo abordaran con esas preguntas. 

_ — ¿Pero qué? Hemos hablado mucho de ese tema y todo es claro ¿No?  _

_ — Entonces … _

_ — ¿Entonces qué?, ¿Qué más quieres? Te dije que más adelante _

_ — pero llevamos varios años juntos, ¿No crees que hemos esperado demasiado?.  _

_ — ¡Ay por Dios Levi! ¿Estás hablando enserio?  _

_— ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar bromeando, idiota? —_ dijo Levi con mucha frustración.

— _A ver, sé más comprensivo ¿Si? —_ Sam suavizó la voz — _Tu...yo… dos chicos ¿No captas?_

Levi puso un gesto de confusión 

_ — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  _

_ — Incluso si ambos lo queremos, eso no va a pasar cariño. ¿Qué crees que padre va a felicitarme por mi boda con un hombre?  _

_ — ¿Me estás cargando Sam?  _

_ — No quiero ser igual a mi hermano cabeza hueca, no quiero avergonzar a mi familia así, ¿me entien... _

_— Vaya, entonces soy una vergüenza para tí_ — interrumpió Levi visiblemente consternado. 

_ — No es eso, no me mal entiendas, pero, no creas que el mundo verá con buenos ojos que una familia tan importante como la mía mantenga este tipo de escándalos. Yo te quiero, pero para mí, es complicado, hay sacrificios que tengo que hacer  _

_ — Claro… _

_ — Levi, cerremos este tema, no habrá boda, para la familia eres mi asistente. Lo importante es que tú y yo sepamos que nos queremos ¿Si?  _

_ — ¿Queremos?  _

_ — Claro, ¿O tu no?  _

Levi dejo salir una sutil risilla. 

_— Sam, ¿Te das cuenta que tu hermano conoce nuestra relación porque tú mismo te aseguraste de que lo supiera bien? —_ Levi apuntó con los dedos a Sam 

_ — Ah si, bueno, como prueba de que estoy por encima dé el.  _

_ — ¿Entonces es puro ego?  _

_ — … _

_ — ¿Y si va y le cuenta todo a tu padre para arruinarte?  _

_ — El no lo hará, es un idiota santurrón que quiere quedar bien conmigo. Pero a todo esto ¿Por qué lo traes a tema?  _

_ — ¿Es importante acaso? No lo es Sam. Ya escuché todo lo que quería escuchar, ve a ducharte. _

Sam rodó los ojos 

_ — Deja de quitarme el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas Levi.  _

_ — Sam, estás cruzando la línea. ¿Preguntas estúpidas? ¿Acaso algo que es importante para mí es estúpido para tí?  _

_ — Levi ya basta con un demonio!! Eso es porque no dejas de preguntar cosas sin sentido, ¿Qué más te da casarte y hacer pública nuestra relación? Estamos juntos, duermes en mi cama, sexo no te falta… _

Levi no toleró más las hirientes palabras de Sam y dejó que su palma golpeara su cara. 

_ — Vaya, menudo imbécil, ¿Ahora me golpeas? Bien entonces, si así lo quieres, así será, después no me vengas con tus berrinches y lágrimas a rogar.  _

_— Sam, porque diablos tienes que tratar mis sentimientos como basura? Tengo un límite ¿Sabes? He permitido que me hagas un montón de cosas repugnantes, pero darle poco peso al amor que tengo por ti, eso es bajo, más de lo que puedo tolerar —_ Gritó Levi desahuciado 

_ — Mientras estés aquí vas a tolerar yo que yo te diga, o entonces te mando a la calle y no me vuelves a ver ¿Estamos mi vida?  _

  
  


Sam tomó su toalla y se retiró al baño. Levi simplemente dejó que el mar que amenazaba salir de sus ojos fluyera libremente en sus mejillas, era todo, o se resignaba o lo perdía para siempre. Al menos lo intentó. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==>> Terminó el maratón y volvemos a la programación habitual, me alegra que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ==> Nos vemos en la próxima vez :D


	22. CAPITULO 20

Mientras se duchaba, Sam cuestionaba en sus pensamientos la reciente actitud de Levi, creyó que "portarse bien" hizo que Levi se atribuyera una posición que no le corresponde y si no le ponía un alto ahora, probablemente más adelante se saldría de control, aunque al instante cambiaba de parecer, pues en su percepción, Levi no haría nunca algo que perjudicara su relación, como sea, estaba completamente cegado por él. El sonido de su celular lo sacó del trance y también lo hizo salir a medio baño. 

— _¡Mierda!, Lo que me faltaba_ — Se escuchaba a Sam quejarse. — _Hola papá, ¿Pasó algo_?

_— Hola hijo_ — se escuchaba en el teléfono — _¿Cómo estas?_

_— Bien papá, y ¿tú?_

_— Bien hijo, te llamo porque te necesito en la casa mañana en la noche, tendremos una cena con los Reiss._

_— ¿Con los Reiss?_ —preguntó Sam con curiosidad — _¿De qué se trata?_

_— Lo sabrás cuando estés aquí, por cierto, es de carácter obligatorio, así que vístete bien. Si quieres, tu asistente puede estar presente también._

_— Ok padre, ya que insistes, no me queda más remedio._ — Se volvió a quejar

_— Ah, te aviso, tu hermano también vendrá._

_— ¿QUE?_ — dijo Sam sorprendido — _¿Para qué queremos a ese idiota con nosotros?, pensé que todo estaba claro._

_— No seas impaciente Samuel, deja de contradecirme, tiene que estar aquí y punto, traten de no armar un escándalo. Cuídate hijo, bye._

_— Espera ... mierda, colgó_ —

Sam aventó su celular a cualquier parte, terminó de vestirse y se fue a su habitación

_— Levi, ¿ya te has dormido?_

_—...._

_— De verdad, que flojera me das a veces, "mi amor"._

Sam aún estaba enojado por la discusión que sostuvo hace apenas un rato con Levi, por lo que decidió no dormir con el y se marchó a una de las tantas que tenía su casa.

— _"¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza?, ¿Decirle a mi padre todo?, ¿Qué piensa?, ¿Qué así como si nada mi padre va a darnos su bendición? Aaaaah Levi Levi, a veces eres demasiado estúpido"_

<<===============>>

Sorprendentemente Levi pudo dormir bastante a pesar de lo turbia que resultó la noche con Sam tras haber intentado escalar un paso más en su relación. Aún así, no quería pensar ni saber nada del mundo, ya había planeado encerrarse en su habitación y forzarse a no ver a nadie y mucho menos levantarse de la cama. Estaba por escribirle a Erwin, cuando escuchó que intentaban abrir la puerta.

_— Levi, ábreme la puerta —_ se escuchaba a Sam desde afuera

— _¡Vete al demonio, no pienso abrirte!_

_—¡Tú, idiota!, ¡Abre o tiro la puerta a patadas!_

_— ¡Haz lo que quieras bastardo imbécil!_

— _Levi, deja de comportarte como retrasado, ¡Abre de una puta vez esa puerta!_

_— ¡Lárgate Sam, deja de fastidiarme!_

_— ¡Con un demonio, Levi, deja de ser tan imbécil!_

Levi escuchó como Sam le alejó y en poco tiempo nuevamente se escuchaban sus pasos. Adivinó, Sam fue por las llaves de repuesto, entonces la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente sintió como fue jalado bruscamente y empujado contra el suelo

— _¡Te lo dije idiota! ¿Quién te crees que eres, ah?_

— _¡Suéltame, me importa una reverenda mierda lo que hagas!_

_— Deja de colmarme la paciencia_ — Sam habló amenazante

_— Oh si no, ¿Qué?_

_— ¿Enserio quieres saber, tú, pedazo de basura?_

_— ¡Ya suéltame Sam!_

_— Deja de hacerte el valiente conmigo, de una vez te lo digo, si me sigues provocando en_ _tonces si te vas a ir bien a la mierda. ¿Quieres eso?_ — Sam lo soltó — _Pffft jaaajjaja, ¿Empezarás a llorar?_

— _Te voy a matar Samuel, ¡Te voy a matar!_

— _Ya cállate, de verdad me estresas Levi —_ Sam buscó entre los cajones de la habitación y tomó sus cosas de la oficina para ir a trabajar — _Aquí te quedas mi vida, tanto querías estar encerrado, te lo concedo._ —Levantó a Levi y lo besó a la fuerza. — Ten un hermoso día.

Efectivamente, la puerta fue cerrada y Sam se llevó las llaves, entonces Levi, más frustrado que triste, decidió no luchar, ni gritar, en cualquier caso, todos en esa casa iban a ignorarlo, simplemente se sentó a esperar, con la vista y la mente en blanco.

Lo único que hizo a Levi salir del trance en el que llevaba un buen rato, fué su estómago, ni desayunar pudo desde que se levantó, solo así recordó que hasta hace un rato el planeaba escribirle a Erwin. En su recamara había una ventana, lo malo es que estaba en un tercer piso por lo que ni siquiera se le ocurrió intentar salir.

_— Mierda, justo ahora tengo que recordar lo que cocina el bastardo grandulón. Si pudiera salir de aquí correría con todas mis fuerzas hasta su restaurante para comerme la cocina entera_

Levi comenzó a reír y a delirar.

_— Maldita sea Erwin, ven y aliméntame, tengo hambre._

_Erwin, sálvame de este infierno, te lo suplico_

_...ERWIN_

_...Erwin, si vienes por mi ahora, te prometo que no vuelvo más a esta casa_

Dirigiéndose a la ventana, continuó rezando.

_Muéstrame por dónde ir grandulón..._

_...tus ojos ..._

_... que su azul tan intenso me enseñe hacia donde dirigir mis pasos ..._

<<================>>

Erwin estaba llegando a la casa de su padre tras recibir el mensaje con la misma información que Sam. De entrada, mas confundido que nada por la inesperada convocatoria de su padre a esa reunión.

Ya en la casa, se encontró con Pixis, al cual saludó afectuosamente y ambos se dirigieron a la mansión. Ahí se dio cuenta de que todo era aún más extraño, pues él era el único en haber llegado a la reunión, aunque no esperó mucho tiempo, su padre pronto apareció en escena junto a Sam, quien había llegado unas horas antes.

_— Erwin, así que llegaste temprano_

_— Hola padre, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por qué nos mandaste a llamar a ambos?_

_— Pasemos a mi despacho, ahí tocaremos el tema con más calma._

_— "Esto es demasiado raro, y más raro que ahora Sam no haya traído consigo a Levi." — pensó Erwin_

Erwin se levantó del sillón y los tres fueron a la oficina del sr Rudolf, tomaron asiento y comenzó a buscar en sus cajones unos sobres que contenían unos documentos.

_—Oye papá, ¿Puedes decirnos de qué se trata todo esto?_

— _Lo sabrán pronto, necesito que primero llegue el abogado._

Ambos hijos, seguían inquietos, Sam estaba comenzando a sospechar de su padre por la manera en la que se comportaba y por el hecho de que estaban esperando al abogado de la familia. Incluso, estaba temeroso, pues creía en la posibilidad remota de que aún estuvieran considerando a Erwin dentro de la herencia. De solo pensarlo comenzaba a producir más bilis en su organismo y solo se inquietaba. Pasados unos minutos, el abogado entró para unirse a la pequeña reunión familiar y saludó a todos.

— _Listo, esto será rápido_ — dijo el sr Rudolf — _por favor Abogado, póngase cómodo — le indicó una de las sillas que había ahí._

El abogado tomó lugar en el escritorio del despacho y comenzó a hablar:

_— Está bien, voy a comenzar, el motivo por el que ustedes, hijos del sr Rudolf Smith fueron citados el día de hoy, es el siguiente:_

El abogado se aclaró un poco la voz mientras el sr Rudolf le pasaba los papeles que había sacado previamente de sus cajones.

_— Gracias sr. Bien, como decía, estamos hoy aquí para dar por terminada de manera legal la relación que existe entre el Sr Rudolf y Samuel con el aquí presente joven Erwin Smith._

_— ¿Qué?_ — soltó un abrumado Erwin.

_— Déjeme continuar, joven Erwin —_ interrumpió el abogado y le extendió unas hojas. _—Léalas cuidadosamente, mientras, haré un breve resumen para que todas las partes estén enteradas_.

_— Los documentos que acabo de darle al joven Erwin, en resumen, expresan el deseo de su padre de hacerlo renunciar por completo a la herencia familiar. Una vez que su padre fallezca, automáticamente todo pasará a manos de Samuel Smith._

_— ¿Enserio padre?, definitivamente no tendré que compartir ni tener motivo alguno para ver a este idiota_ — Expresó Sam con mucha alegría

_— Erwin tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas, sin embargo, es feliz, allá en su dizque restaurante, no me dejó otro remedio._ —replicó Rudolf Smith

_— Los estoy escuchando, ¿saben?_ — Erwin volteó un segundo a verlos.

_— Una persona que no está dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su padre, y más en una empresa tan grande como esta, no tiene porqué recibir beneficios en un futuro próximo_

_— Perdóname papá, pero eres demasiado absurdo. Llevo muchos años sin recibir centavo alguno de tu parte, el departamento en que vivo es mío, mi auto, TODO. Y es gracias a ese "restaurante" que tanto desprecias._

_— Ya veremos qué haces cuando fracases hijo, no contarás conmigo para nada, no habrá más familia que te apoye._

_— Denme una pluma, firma_ _ré si eso los hace felices, no es como que no esperara algo así de su parte._

Erwin sin mostrar signos de enojo o frustración por la manera en que su padre trataba de humillarlo, firmó los papeles que lo desacreditaban como heredero de su familia y para él, era una muestra del término de su relación no solo legal, sino en todos los sentidos, de toda su vida.

Esa firma llevaba consigo una infancia llena de alegrías, el recuerdo doloroso de perder a su madre, recuerdos de cumpleaños, navidades, enojos tristezas, sueños. Colocó los papeles en las manos de su padre y dio media vuelta para salir del despacho.

_— Por cierto, tu habitación está intacta hermanito, al menos eso puedes llevarte antes de que me den ganas de tirarlo todo a la basura_

Entonces Erwin se detuvo unos instantes y volteó a ver a Sam, quien lo miraba de una manera arrogante y despectiva

_— Por supuesto que voy a vaciar esa habitación, no dejaría que tu tocaras mis cosas con tus torpes manos_

_— Ya vete Erwin, no necesito que te quedes a la reunión_ — interrumpió su padre

_— No pensaba quedarme de todos modos señor Smith_

Erwin abandonó el despacho y se dirigió a la que fue su habitación muchos años de su vida para comenzar a despedirse de todo. El regresó a su hogar con la finalidad de arreglar las cosas y de volver a llevar una buena relación con su familia. Ni en el peor de los escenarios se imaginó tal cosa, y no era cuestión de quedarse sin herencia, sin embargo, eso que acababa de hacer su padre dejaba claro que para ellos lo era, preferible negar al hijo rebelde que cometió sólo un error: querer ser libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==>> Que tal! Día de capítulo nuevo, disculpen por subirlo tan tarde, pero uff, recién me desocupé. 
> 
> ==> Como siempre, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos, cada semana aumenta el num de lecturas y eso me encanta. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos así sea para mostrar preocupación por Levi o echarle mierda a Sam jejeje. 
> 
> ==> Ah por cierto, le puse un nombre al padre de Erwin, porque por mas que he buscado, nunca encontré si Isayama lo nombró de algún modo, pero si alguien sabe, díganme please para corregir la wea. 
> 
> ==>> Nos vemos en la próxima. 


End file.
